My Son
by epildedo
Summary: "Namanya jelek ,panggil Dia Ryeowook saja"ucap Kyuhyun enteng,sedangkan Sungmin masih saja memandang Namja tampan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam ala Bunny/ff Kyumin/yaoi/No bash No flame Just Review
1. Chapter 1

**Ff Kyumin/My Son/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: "Namanya jelek ,panggil Dia Ryewook saja"ucap Kyuhyun enteng,sedangkan Sungmin masih saja memandang Namja tampan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam ala Bunny/yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME****

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun hik"bibir mungil itu bergumam lirih ,sedangkan namja yang merasa di panggilpun hanya menimpali dengan gumaman malas seraya meneguk kaleng Birnya kembali

"Kita masih kelas Satu SMA meminum alkohol masih belumlah di perbolehkan hik.."

Namja cantik di hadapan Kyuhyun mencoba menasehatinya namun tak urung jemari mungil namja cantik itu mengarahkan kaleng bir pada bibit shape M nya kemudian meneguk liquid tersebut dengan cepat

"Lee Sungmin berhenti untuk mengoceh sebelum Bir Mu ku rampas"Ucap Kyuhyun telah membuat Sungmin melengos

"Kyuuuu~"Sungmin merengek kala jemari panjang Kyuhyun mengambil alih Bir miliknya

"Siapa Suruh kau melengos "

"Tidaaaa~k kyu~"ucap Sungmin kembali merengek

Dengan Sempoyongan Namja cantik itu berusaha berdiri mengejar Kyuhyun yang akan berbaring pada ranjang bercover blue milik Kyuhyun

Bruuuuk

Sungmin terbelalak Semula namja cantik itu berniat untuk mendorong Kyuhyun agar terjungkal ke arah ranjang namun yang di dapatinya sekarang malah dirinya yang terkapar di atas ranjang dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya

Chu~

"ng...cpk..ungkk..cplak..cpk"Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat kala bibir tebal itu mengulum habis bibir plump miliknya

'manis'batin Kyuhyun ketika mengulum bibir sahabatnya

"ng...Kyu~"

"sssst .."Telunjuk Kyuhyun menekan lembut belahan bibir mungil Sungmin sebelum bibir semanis madu tersebut berkata lebih jauh.

"Shall we?"

.

.

.

We Did

Kiss once before

.

.

.

.

_**-Beberapa hari kemudian-**_

Brak

"Kyuhyun-ie aku bawa Roti daging dan Pancake!"namja cantik itu melengang memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun

"Liburan sekolah hanya tinggal besok kenapa tidak bersembunyi di kolong ranjangmu,pabboya"Celetuk Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggenakan sehelai handuk yang menupi bagian bawah privatnya saja

"Kyu jahaaaaat"Sungmin kembali merengek

"Yah!Siapa Suruh kabur di saat aku akan menyetubuhimu tadi malam!"kata Kyuhyun gamblang pada Sungmin yang detik itu juga tengah merona hebat

"Tidak mau!kau tahu aku memang sangat menyukaimu tapi tidak dengan mu,hanya Sex itu amat menjijikkan untukku,jangan melakukan hal itu kerena aku seorang namja yang tidak mungkin hamil,kau tahu?"timpal Sungmin dengan nada mengejek

Grep

"Yah lepaskan!Lakukan saja dengan Yeojachingumu ! "Sungmin meronta kala tangan besar itu kembali menariknya menuju ranjang Milik Kyuhyun

"Ck aku tidak mau ambil Resiko jika dengan Yeoja,lagipula milik namja cantik sepertimu pastilah sangat sempit,Come on ini lebih baik dari pada aku mengacuhkan perasaanmu"ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar yang pasti dapat membuat hati Sungmin hancur perlahan mendengarnya,' seandainya Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Buku diaryku mungkin saja dia tidak akan menganggapku sehina ini 'batin Sungmin mencoba untuk Tegar

"Kau salah!Kyu!Andwae!"

Ding Ding Ding

Suara bel mengintrupsi Rencana Mesum Kyuhyun Untuk menunggangi sahabatnya

"Nugu?"ucap Sungmin Reflek

"Mana aku tahu pabboya~cepat Buka Pintu!"Perintah Kyuhyun seolah tengah berkata pada Budaknya

"Ish Kyu Jahat!"

Namja cantik itu dengan segera berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju Pintu Masuk

Cklek

"Annye..eh kosong~"Sungmin melongo ketika mendapati tidak mendapati seseorang ketika membuka pintu

Ngung Ngung ng..

Sungmin merengut bingung kala melihat Box yang tidak begitu besar yang ia ketahui berisi seekor anjing besar

"Kyu~Ada yang meninggalkan Anjing~"Sungmin berteriak dengan Cemprengnya

"Aish kenapa bisa ada anjing Ming"Timpal Kyuhyun dari lantai Dua kamarnya

"Rumahmu besar Kyu~kau juga hidup sendirian Orang Tuamu kaya raya, pemilik anjing ini pintar sekali memilih tempat Kyu~"

"Ais berhenti mengoceh,aku akan segera Turun!Bitch!"jawab Kyuhyun kembali membentak

"Ne~"Ucap Sungmin riang ,namja cantik ini kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan Tubuhnya dengan postur si anjing

"Anjing kecil Siapa namamun chagiya~?"ujar Sungmin polos

"Wook...Wook-ie ..."jawab makhluk yang dikira Sungmin sebagai anjing

"Wah kamu anjing yang pintar karena bisa bicara~"Ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar,Pabbo Mode on

"Loh?"tiba-tiba sengatan pada syaraf Sungmin mulai bekerja

"kenapa anjing dapat berbicara ya?"merasa penasaran jemari lentik tersebut menjamah tudung dan syal yang tengah menutup sebagian wajah makhluk tersebut ,dan terkejutlah Sungmin ketika mendapati seorang bocah berusia kira-kira 3 tahun di hadapannya,mata yang sendu hidung mancung dengan rambut model mangkuk begitu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Foxy miliknya

"Kyu~bukan anjing ternyata dia seorang bocah namja Kyu~"Ralat Sungmin kembali berteriak

'MWOYA!?"

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana ini?kita apakan bocah ini?"Ucap Kyuhyun bak suara robot karena sangking Scoknya,ketiganya kini telah berada di Ruang tamu besar milik Kyhyun

"Kita buatkan kandang yang besar Kyu~"ucap Sungmin asal seraya memberikan permen pada sang bocah yang duduk di atas lantai

"LEE SUNGMIN!"Sungmin meringis kala Kyuhyun kembali membentaknya

"Apa sih Kyu~?"ucap Sungmin berdiri dari acara berjongkoknya

"ITU ANAK MANUSIA!BUKAN ANJING PABBOYA!" Sungmin hanya diam meringis takut Sedangkan bocah tersebut langsung memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya,Kyuhyun sih cuek saja di pandangi seperti itu,namja tampan itu sudah terbiasa di perhatikan oleh orang sekitar karena kepopuleran dan kesempurnaannya

"kita rawat bersama Kyu tapi tinggalnya di Rumahmu,Apartemenku kan kumuh lagipula sangat sempit"Ucap Sungmin Jujur membuat Kyuhyun mendengus lirih

"Kita buang dia ke panti asuhan"jawab Kyuhyun datar

"..."Kyuhyun tersentak kala Sungmin dengan cepat mengukung sang Bocah namja tersebut sambil memandang Kyuhyun tajam

"tidak Akan Ku biarkan Kyu membuang Wook-ie!"

"Wookie?itu namanya"

"ne"

"Namanya jelek ,panggil Dia Ryewook saja"ucap Kyuhyun enteng,sedangkan Sungmin masih saja memandang Namja tampan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam ala Bunny

"Arra...arra bocah itu boleh tinggal di sini"

.

.

.

.

"nah panggil Minnie 'Umma'"

"Umma"

"KYAAAAA!"Sungmin berteriak senang ketika Suara Lucu tersebut mengalun menyapu telinganya apalagi dengan Ryewook yang tengah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Umma

"Panggil Kyuhyun 'Appa'"ucap Sungmin menambahkan seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk santai dengan memegang PSP pada Ryewook

"Appa"Gumam Ryewook namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sungmin

"Kyaaaaaaa!"Sungmin kembali menjerit senang dengan mengecupi pipi putih Ryewook berkali kali

"Ck masak sana Min!kau kan jadi Umma!"ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Sungmin,namja tampan tersebut masih sibuk bermain game

"Shireo,aku sudah bawakan makanan yang kuletakkan di kamarmu!"ucap Sungmin cuek

"Yak!kenapa kau jadi membangkang sih!?apa gara-gara bocah itu jadi sekarang merasa sudah mempunyai teman!?"Gertak Kyuhyun geram,kali ini namja tampan tersebut mem-pause gamenya dan melihat Sungmin dengan jengkel

"Tentu saja,saat kita Sudah mempunyai anak maka perhatian memang harus di alihkan sebesar-besarnya untuk Ryewook-ah"ucap Sungmin bangga

"Ck! Dasar Pabbo jangan bermimpi aku akan menyukaimu!Status keluarga saja kau tidak punya!"Ucap Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan kata-kata kasarnya

"Terserah"Jawab Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang dengan memeluk Ryewook penuh sayang

"Umma.."panggil Ryewook lirih bocah tersebut masih belum dapat peka dengan situasi yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"ssst..Appamu memang begitu"Bisik Sungmin lirih pada telinga Ryewook

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Halo~ hehe

Pendek?

Nah ...next saya panjangin ne?^^

Mianhae jika masih ngejibun typos

Post siang-siang enaknya Rated : T hehehe

Maukah merepyu?sekedar semangat untuk Post lagi hehe

Gomawo ne*muach


	2. Chapter 2

**Ff Kyumin/My Son/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: "Namanya jelek ,panggil Dia Ryewook saja"ucap Kyuhyun enteng,sedangkan Sungmin masih saja memandang Namja tampan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam ala Bunny/yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME****

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Tentu saja,saat kita Sudah mempunyai anak maka perhatian memang harus di alihkan sebesar-besarnya untuk Ryewook-ah"ucap Sungmin bangga

"Ck! Dasar Pabbo jangan bermimpi aku akan menyukaimu!Status keluarga saja kau tidak punya!"Ucap Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan kata-kata kasarnya

"Terserah"Jawab Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang dengan memeluk Ryewook penuh sayang

"Umma.."panggil Ryewook lirih bocah tersebut masih belum dapat peka dengan situasi yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"ssst..Appamu memang begitu"Bisik Sungmin lirih pada telinga Ryewook

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Sore hari-**_

"Gom Se Mari ga,Han chib-e isseo"Sungmin bernyanyi mendekati Ryewook yang tengah asyik menonton film kartun di Ruang tamu

"Appa Gom,Eomma Gom,Aegi Gom"Sungmin melanjutkan nyanyiannya ketika mendapati mata polos yang semula tertuju pada Tv berubah pandang menjadi melihat ke arahnya

"Appa Gomeun ttung ttung-hae"Dengan Bangga Sungmin bernyanyi seraya berpose Ala beruang Gendut,Ketika Mendapati Kyuhyun melintasi Ruang tamu

"Eomma Gomeun neul ssin-hae"Sungmin sedikit Terkikik Kala Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di samping Sofa yang di duduki Ryewook dengan mendeath glarenya Tajam

"Aegi Gomeun neomu gwiyeowo"Suara Tenor Sungmin kembali mengalun dengan manis ketika jemari lentiknya mulai meraba-raba pipi Ryewook dengan pelan

Kyuhyun masih saja melayangkan pandangan iritasi pada namja cantik di depannya,yang tentu saja tidak di hiraukan oleh Seorang Lee Sungmin yang bermental Dinding Beton

"Eussuk eussuk Jar-han da~"Setelah menjawil lembut Pipi Putih Ryewook Sungmin kembali bernyanyi dan mengakhiri nya dengan memutar diri di tempat

"hahahaha...Umma~"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun Singkron terbelalak kala bocah bermata sendu tersebut tertawa lucu

"KYAAAAAA!Nae-Aegya~~"ucap Sungmin dengan cepat menggendong Tubuh Mungil Bocah Tersebut,namja cantik itu Mengecupi pipi, Tangan Mungil ,sampai kaki Ryewook yang masih menggunakan Sepatu,Ming nanti bibir seksehmu jadi lecet kalau pakai nyium alas sepatu -.-

"Dia tertawa dengan Tingkah Pabbo Sungmin"Gumam Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya pada Ryewook

"jangan sampai Tinggkah Pabbo Sungmin menular padamu Nak~..."lanjut Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju Dapur untuk menelan beberapa obat sakit kepala

'Ck Sungmin memang berpengaruh besar pada Kondisi Kesehatanku ,Dasar namja Autis'batin Kyuhyun geram

"Kyu~~"

_**Gyuuuut**_

"Yah! Apa sih Min!"Kyuhyun kembali membentak ketika Jemari Sungmin mengenggam kera belakang bajunya membuat langkah panjang yang akan mengalun itu terhenti secara paksa

" Aegya kita jangan di biarkan menonton Film terus~nanti tidak dapat berkembang Kyu~Ajak ke Taman bermain saja ne?"Rengek Sungmin masih dengan menggendong Tubuh mungil Ryewook dengan satu tangannya

"Terserah Pergi sana!Buat Bocah Itu senang!"Bentak Kyuhyun ,tak lupa namja tampan tersebut merogoh Dompetnya kemudian melemparkan beberapa Uang Won tepat di kepala Sungmin

Sungmin hanya diam mengikuti arah lembaran uang yang merosot jatuh pada lantai'banyak sekali'batin Sungmin terkagum,Pabbo Mode on

"Taman Bermain Lotte World Sangat mahal,gaji kerja Part Time mu pasti ludes untuk membayar tiket masuk dan untuk hal-hal yang lain,Arrachi Pabboya?!"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan diiringi seringai mengejek pada Sungmin

"Arreseo Kyu~,tapi Kenapa Cuma Minnie Kau seharusnya ikut Besok kan masih libur Sekolah!"Ucap Sungmin memulai protesnya

"Karena Aku Appanya,Seorang Appa Hanya memberi Uang sedangkan sang Umma Yang miskin hanya menerima dan menjalankan semua perintahnya"Celetuk Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan Sungmin kembali berjalan ke tempat yang ia inginkan yaitu Dapur

"Eh, benar Juga apa yang di ucapkan Kyu~"Gumam Sungmin,Ryewook yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi hanya mengerjap Polos memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang telah tertelan di tikungan Ruangan

"Nah Ryewook-ah kajja Kita bermain"Merasa Sungmin berbicara kepadanya, Ryewook hanya mengangguk Imut membuat Sungmin kembali berteriak gaje

"Kyaaaa~~"

.

.

.

.

-satu jam kemudian-

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrrt

"Ck!"Kyuhyun berdecak sebal ketika acara bermain gamenya terganggu ,memilih Tidak peduli namja tampan tersebut kembali merebahkan diri pada Ranjangya seraya kembali Fokus memainkan Psp yang telah lama ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya

Drrrrt Drrrrt Drrrrt

"Yah,Pasti namja Pabbo Itu yang menelpon!"Geram Kyuhyun

Merasa jengah jemari panjangnya meraba-raba permukaan ranjang untuk menemukan Ponselnya

Grep 'dapat' Batin Kyuhyun ketika merasa menemukan benda yang ia cari

"Eh?"Kyuhyun bergenyit kala melihat Id sang Penelpon adalah Victoria Yeojachingunya

Klik

"Yeoboseo...Tumben menelpon malam-malam chagiya~"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada Bass yang di buat seromantis Mungkin sangat Berbeda sekali ketika ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin,Ck Dasar Evil Cho

"_**Oppa~ aku kesepian ayo pergi ke taman bermain"**_nada tak kalah manja terlantun dari bibir Victoria yang di buat Seseksi Mungkin terhadap Kyuhyun

Ada Guratan relief yang timbul di pelipis Kyuhyun,namja tampan itu sedikit mengumpat Geram karena seharusnya Victoria tahu bahwa malam hari Kyuhyun tidak dapat terganggu dengan alasan kegiatan Privasi(Read:bermain PsP)

"Vic kau tahu kan bahwa pada malam hari Oppa sangat Sibuk"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada Selembut mungkin

"_**Sibuk apanya!pasti dengan Psp mu itukan!Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu jemput aku 10 menit lagi Oppa!"**_

Pip

Kyuhyun tertohok kala Yeojachingu cantiknya mulai berulah

"HAAAAH!SUNGMIN PABBOYA!" teriak Kyuhyun Marah,kalimat yang selalu sama ketika namja tampan tersebut tengah merasa kesal

.

.

.

.

.

_**-sementara di Lotte World-**_

"Minnie memang pintar !kita datang kesini masih Pukul 18.00 KST bisa main sepuasnya hingga tutup"ucap Sungmin seraya melihat-lihat kembali wahana Khusus anak-anak yang ingin mereka Coba setelah menemani Ryewook bermain mobil-mobilan dan mandi bola -.-"

"ng...Apakah Ryewook capek?"Ucap Sungmin seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka kemudian memandang Ryewook yang berjalan sedikit kesusahan di tengah keramaian

Sungmin berusaha menarik Ryewook selembut mungkin menuju pinggiran taman yang terletak di depan Pintu masuk yang telihat agak legang ,benar ,sangking Pintarnya namja cantik Itu malah kembali di area Taman Lotte World di samping Pintu masuk

"Aiya... Umma"jawab Ryewook memandang Sungmin dengan bahagia,Rupanya bocah imut itu masih ingin berjalan sendiri

"Tidak, biar Umma kembali Gendong,Umma Tidak Mau Aegya Umma sakit kaki"

"Ng..e(ne)"jawab Ryewook mengarahkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada Sungmin,begitu Lucu sampai Sungmin Di buat Histeris kembali karenanya

"Kyaaaa~"

Dan begitulah, Lee Sungmin sekarang malah suka berteriak-teriak gaje ketika melihat pesona dan kepolosan milik Ryewook

.

.

.

.

Baru saja kedua pasangan tersebut memasuki Lotte World namun Victoria Sudah heboh Sendiri,Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk sendiri dengan Aksi clingak-clinguknya

"Kyu Oppa ...ayo cepat kita memilih wahana!"ucap Victoria sedikit menarik kasar ujung jaket biru tua milik Kyuhyun

'Si pabbo itu pasti ada di sekitar sini,jangan sampai kami bertemu karena namja pabbo itu pasti akan berkata macam-macam pada victoria'ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati

Saat Kyuhyun mendapati victoria tengah Terpaku pada Sesuatu entah apa,jemari panjang namja tampan itu dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa words e-mail Untuk Sungmin

_**To:Pabboya bunny**_

_**From:Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Subject:Awas!**_

_**Aku ada di pintu masuk Lotte World **_

_**Menjauh dari sana atau kau dan Ryewook akan ku kutuk!**_

_**-end-**_

_**Klik send**_

"Oppa?"panggil victoria

"Oh ne"jawab Kyuhyun seraya menyembunyikan ponsel tersebut di belakang tubuhnya

"Aku akan ke kedai minuman, Oppa jangan ikut karena pasti agak lama"ucar Yeoja cantik itu dengan nada yang kembali di buat begitu centil

"Aku tunggu kau di bangku Taman Lotte world di sana"jawab Kyuhyun datar seraya menunjuk deretan bangku terlatak beberapa meter di tempat mereka berdiri

"Arraseo bye Oppa~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Buk

Kyuhyun menempatkan diri di bangku kosong dengan kembali merogoh ponselnya

'ada balasan e- mail'batin Kyuhyun

Memang namja tampan itu tidak menyadari dikarenakan ia men non-aktifkan semua dering dan getar yang menurutnya mengganggu untuk situasi tidak memungkinkan seperti ini

Tanpa ba bi bu

Kyuhyun segera membuka e-mail yang masuk

_**Klik**_

_**To:Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**From:Pabbo bunny**_

_**Subject:-**_

_**Oke,Kyuuuuuuuuu**_

_**-end-**_

Kyuhyun merengut

'_Did he really understand ?'_batin Kyunyun

"Kyuuuuuuuuu~"

Glek

Kyuhyun mendelik

suara tenor yang ia kenal namun tidak diinginkan dalam waktu seperti ini ,walau dalam hari-hari sebelumnya Kyuhyun Juga tidak membutuhkan Suara yang Kyuhyun anggap menggangu tersebut

tapi untuk yang kali ini Suara itu yang paling Kyuhyun Haramkan

"Appa"Suara kedua meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya bersiap untuk menghujat dua mahkluk innocent di hadapannya

"KAU!"saliva Kyuhyun hampir muncrat mengenai Ryewook dan Sungmin,namun dengan berani Sungmin mengorbankan wajah dan tangannya untuk melindungi Sang Aegya

"Kyu~kami berdua senang sekali kalau Kyu menyusul~"ucap Sungmin seraya mengusap hujan Lokal Milik Kyuhyun pada wajah putihnya dengan sapu tangan

"Sungmin Pabboya!kesal sekali bila berhadapan denganmu!"ucap Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk wajah cantik di hadapannya

"Eh~waeyo Kyu~?Bukannya Kyu kesini Untuk bermain bersama Aegya Kita"jawab Sungmin kebingungan

Grep

"Ikuti aku!"

Dengan kasar Jemari Kyuhyun menarik ujung Bulu lengan jaket Sungmin agar mengikutinya menuju dalam taman yang berisi Pohon yang agak lebat dengan warna warni lampu yang agak redup

Seolah Kyuhyun seperti tengah mengajak kekasihnya 'Mojok'

"Ungh..Umma"Rengek Ryewook tidak nyaman kala tangan yang tengah di tarik Kyuhyun menempel erat pada dahi dan poninya

"Kyu~jangan cepat-cepat kasihan aegya kita terjepit tanganku Kyu~"Protes Sungmin

Mendengar Itu Kyuhyun dengan segera mengambil alih Ryewook dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan

Bruk

Dengan Sekuat Tenaga Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang lain dengan cara menghempaskannya kasar membuat Tubuh mungil itu terbentur pohon besar

"Appoyo kyu~"ucap Sungmin meringis merasakan bagian belakang Punggung dan Kepalanya berdenyut sakit

"PULANG!"

Degh

"PULANG SEKARANG JUGA PABBOYA!"bentak Kyuhyun seraya menutup cuping mungil milik Ryewook yang dekat dengan mulutnya,walau sedang marah namja tampan itu juga masih menyadari keberadaan makhluk Kecil di gendongannya

"T-tapi~Kyu~? Ryewook Pasti belum Puas berma...

"Kyuhyun Oppa~"Sungmin terdiam namun tak urung ia menoleh pada Sumber Suara Tersebut,Sungmin mendapati Yeoja yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun berdiri di depan bangku yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun Tempati

"Pulang..."Ucap Kyuhyun berubah menjadi nada yang begitu datar

"..."tanpa menjawab Sungmin kembali mengambil Ryewook ,namja cantik Itu beralih memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti

"Pabbo"Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah menjauhinya untuk menemui victoria

Gyuut

"Ryewook-ah"panggil Sungmin pelan

"e(ne)"jawab Ryewook seraya menoleh pada Sang Umma

Ryewook hanya mengerjab Lucu saat jemari lentik Sungmin mengarahkan jemari Kecil Ryewook pada dadanya

"Entah kali ini mengapa Umma merasa sakit pada dada,Apa Umma sedang tidak enak badan ya?"Gumam Sungmin sedikit merengut sedih ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria tengah tertawa bahagia bersama

_****Flash back on**_

_**Second grade Elementary school**_

"_**Kyu sangat hebat"namja cantik itu berkata riang dengan seenak jidat duduk menepuk pundak namja bermata obsidian tajam di sampinnya**_

"_**Hebat apanya?"Kyuhyun bertanya datar dengan kembali fokus pada game boy**_

"_**Selalu mendapatkan nilai yang baik di setiap Ujian,sonsengmin sampai memuji"papar Sungmin ceria**_

"_**Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang pabbo"**_

"_**Oh~Hehehe Kyu benar~,Kyu mau main ke taman Mungkin?"ucap Sungmin dengan imutnya**_

"_**Kajja"Ucap Singkat Kyuhyun seraya melirik teman seangkatannya yang tengah kompak besembunyi di bawah Gorden,mengintip?**_

'_**Sungmin-nah ...kenapa dalam satu tahun ini Kyuhyun hanya mau main dengan si pabbo Itu ,aku iri'Kyuhyun merengut ketika satu Suara dapat ia tangkap Di antara grasak-Grusuk Puluhan teman sekelasnya**_

"_**host host..ini makanan yang Kyu Suka ,Pancake dan Roti daging~"namja cantik itu menyerahkan Bungkusan besar pada Kyuhyun setelah berlari sekuat tenaga membelinya beberapa saat yang lalu**_

"_**Tidak ada sayur~"Tambah Sungmin**_

"_**Kapan-kapan Buatlah sendiri Untukku"Ucap Kyuhyun masih datar dengan duduk santai di perbatasan Bunga tulip**_

"_**Aniya~"Tolak Sungmin halus**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**itu pekerjaan untuk istri"jawab Sungmin malu-malu**_

"_**kalau begitu jadilah Istriku , aku tidak ingin kau selalu mengantri untuk membelikanku"Sungmin melongo Ketika Kyuhyun berkata banyak,senyum bibir mungil itu mengembang**_

"_**Apakah Minnie Juga Boleh mempunyai aegya?"namja cantik Itu merona kala Kyuhyun memandangnya lekat**_

"_**untuk apa?"**_

"_**Kalau aegya minnie bisa masak mungkin dalam sehari kami bisa membuat pancake dan roti daging ribuan banyaknya untuk Kyu~"ucap Sungmin seraya memperagakan nya**_

"_**Boleh"Senyum bibir tebal itu mengembang bagai seringai ,Sungmin tidak meyadari itu**_

_**Namun Ucapan tidak memiliki Juntrungan milik Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Sungmin merekam setiap Ucapan namja tampan tersebut di dalam otak kecil miliknya,Ucapan yang bahkan telah jauh terlupakan dan dikubur dalam-dalam oleh Sang Pengucap**_

'_**kalau begitu jadilah istriku'**_

_**Flash back Off**_

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gak jadi end sekarang Kok ^^

Pendek?udah agak panjang loh readers ^^*di geplak

Oh ya readers pasti tahu kan lirik dan juga nada dari lagu tradisional korea

Three bears ^^,kalau gak tahu gerakannya lihat aja video Sungmin Sj-M nari itu dengan Kyuhyun yang menyanyikan lagunya ,Cute ~~

Kalau tidak tahu artinya nih saya bagi(author ambil dari Google -.-)nah inilah liriknya:

_Tiga beruang_. _Dalam satu rumah_. _Ayah beruang_._Ibu beruang_._Bayi beruang_._Ayah beruang gendut_. _Ibu beruang langsing_._Bayi beruang sangat lucu_. _Up and down, You are doing well!_

Nah nyambung sekali kan dengan Kyumin dan Ryewook jadi mereka kayak tiga beruang dalam satu rumah,sayangnya Kyu itu kurus manly ,Sungmin Montok aduhai , tapi Ryewook lucuuuuu#plak*Author kelelep di masukin ke Kolam rame2

Big thanks buat :

**park yunjoong/ sary nayolla/ wyda joyer/ ajid kyumin/ Chikyumin/Tiffany ming/ kim hyun nie/ minoru/****ryeo ryeo ryeong****/****LyaxueSiBum****/****paprikapumpkin****/****Micky Sona****/****L HyeMi****/****minnie kyumin****/****StepName****/****ChanMoody****/****audrey musaena****/****sun young****/****deviyanti137****/****kim soo jong****/****chikakyumin**

*Gomawo chingudeul*

(^7^ )/ & ( T^T)'

Repyu ne?

sambutannya banyak

gomawo ne*muach kissu atu2


	3. Chapter 3

**Ff Kyumin/My Son/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: "Nuguya?itu anak siapa kenapa memanggil Kyu dengan sebutan Appa!?"Ucap Vic seraya memandang Iritasi bocah kecil di gendongan Sungmin /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME****

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"_**Boleh"Senyum bibir tebal itu mengembang bagai seringai ,Sungmin tidak meyadari itu**_

_**Namun Ucapan tidak memiliki Juntrungan milik Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Sungmin merekam setiap Ucapan namja tampan tersebut di dalam otak kecil miliknya,Ucapan yang bahkan telah jauh terlupakan dan dikubur dalam-dalam oleh Sang Pengucap**_

'_**kalau begitu jadilah istriku'**_

_**Flash back Off**_

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan mata dengan erat

'_**kalau begitu jadilah istriku'**_

_**Deg**_

Kata kata itu kembali terngiang

Tetapi Kyuhyun Telah Dimiliki orang lain Sungmin bahkan sempat berfikir ketika Kyu membaca buku diarynya kemudian menggodanya adalah Suatu pertanda Kyuhyun akan menepati janjinya

Sungmin sedikit merengut janji itu Sungmin sangat menyukainya,ia ingin menagihnya jika memang mereka Sudah mempunyai Ryeowook

"Appa ahat" suara yang tidak di undang tiba-tiba saja mengalun , Sungmin sontak membeku,mata namja cantik itu reflek tertuju pada Ryeowook

"Mwoya!apa yang kau katakan?"tanya Sungmin melotot kaget ,sedangkan Ryeowook malah mengerjap

"Ulangi Chagiya~~"Ajak Sungmin dengan mata berbinar walau pendengarannya tak menangkap Ucapan Ryeowook tadi namun ia yakin Ryeowook tengah mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasa

"Appa Ahat"ucap Ryeowook kemudian memanyunkan bibir mungilnya seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih berbicara Dengan Victoria pada tempat yang masih sama

"Hahahahaha"Hebat ,Sungmin yang entah bagaimana dapat mengerti arah Ucapan Ryeowook langsung saja tergelak dengan terbahak-bahak

"Ryeowook-ah,dengarkan Umma chagiya Appamu memang jahat "ucap Sungmin terfokus pada Ryeowook tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun dan Victoria telah meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Dikarenakan Sungmin begitu bahagia kala balita seperti Ryeowook dapat menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan Terhadap Kyuhyun ,dan Lebih bahagianya lagi Ryeowook telah mengerti dan dapat mengenali Kyuhyun maupun Dirinya sekarang

"Appa yang nakal harus di beri Hukuman"Ucap Sungmin seraya berusaha agar Ryeowook melihat Gerakan mulutnya,seperti kebingungan namun balita manis itu mengangguk,membuat Sungmin memiliki Tekat baru

'Kyuhyun harus mencintai Minnie karena kami telah mempunyai Aegya yang lucu'batin Sungmin berkata dengan begitu membara mengangkat tinggi Tinggi tangan kanannya dengan mengucutkan bibir shape M tersebut sepanjang yang ia bisa

.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja itu selalu saja bergelayut di lengan Kyuhyun dengan begitu mesra sedangkan pikiran namja tampan itu tengah terpecah menjadi dua bagian,Kalian pasti mengetahuinya kan?

Ck kalian salah jika Seorang Cho Kyuhyun memikirkan perasaan Sungmin ,melainkan pikiran jeniusnyaa tengah tertuju pada Benda Portable bernama PSP yang berada dalam rumahnya sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani

namun rasa Sukanya pada Vic membuat bibir Kyuhyun keluh Untuk mengelak,jika Vic marah dan minta putus tentu saja Kyu tidak mau,Hei Vic begitu cantik dan memacarinya dapat menaikkan pamornya di Sekolah,Walau masih banyak Stok Yeoja maupun namja Populer yang ingin jadi kekasihnya ,

Benarkah Kyu sangat mencintai Vic?Tentu saja tidak Bagi Kyuhyun ini hanya permainan asal tidak menjurus dalam kegiatan Sex,Namja tampan itu tidak ingin ambil resiko di usianya yang masih terhitung Belia

"Appa!appa!"

"Kyu!Kyu!Kyu!" Kyuhyun tersedak jika kalau ia tengah Minum atau megulum benda apapun dalam Mulut nya Mungkin dengan cepat akan mengeluarkan benda Itu dengan paksa namun berbeda Dengan Kyuhyun Yeoja berkaca mata Hitam Mirip penguntit di sampingnya malah Telah mencecerkan 4 Butir permen yang tengah ia Kulum dalam Mulutnya

"Pabboya"Ucap Kyuhyun mendelik ketika mendapati Sungmin dan Ryeowook tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya

"Nuguya?itu anak siapa kenapa memanggil Kyu dengan sebutan Appa!?"Ucap Vic seraya memandang Iritasi bocah kecil di gendongan Sungmin,Benar Vic menangkap Panggilan Bocah berpotongan rambut mangkuk tersebut terhadap Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu

"Le-Lebih dari itu aku ini istrinya dan Ryeowook adalah anak Kyuhyun aku Juga teman Sekelas Kyuhyun "Ucap Sungmin bangga,Vic Terperanjat kaget sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela nafas santai,oh Lee Sungmin tahukah yang kau katakan itu hanyalah sebuah pernyataan yang mudah sekali tumbang oleh sebuah pernyataan balasan lain seperti

"Jangan percaya Vic,namja bodoh ini hanya stalker Fanatikku" perkataan Kyuhyun yang masuk akal sanggup membuat Sungmin tersenyum Pahit sepahit ramuan Cina yang biasa dijajakan Ummanya Di pasar Tradisional Seoul ,namun dengan cepat berubah tersenyum riang ketika tangan mungil Ryeowook menepuk pipi Chubbynya keras seolah mengingatkan Rencana yang mereka susun untuk merebut Appa Dari Wookie dan Suami Jadi-jadian Sungmin dari tangan kekasih Sah dari Cho Kyuhyun tersebut-(sebenarnya yang salah ini siapa sih?#plak)

"Main!"Kyuhyun tersentak ketika suara melengking itu datang dari bocah berpotongan mangkuk tersebut,Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin seolah meminta pertolongan agar namja cantik itu menyadarkan bahwa Ryeowook sekarang dapat memerintah dan mengoceh

"Dia berumur 3 tahun Kyu"jawab Sungmin Asal Kyuhyun me roll bola matanya jengah dia ini jenius pasti tidak salah mengira bahwa bocah yang tengah berada di gendongan Sungmin adalah seorang bocah berumur Satu tahun dapat dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang malas-malasan seolah akan jatuh ke bawah saat ia mengamati di Rumah,eh tunggu,mengamati?

"Ani Ryeowook itu berumur 1 tahun Min"Timpal Kyuhyun ngotot sampai sampai tangan yang tadi ia sembunyikan dalam jaket tebalnya pun ia keluarkan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk badan Ryeowook .Sungmin mengerjap

"3 tahun"ucap Sungmin pada detik kemudian

"Satu"

"Tiga kyu~"

"Satu Pabboya~"

"Tiga kyu~"

"Satu Pabboya~"dan silahkan kalian sendiri yang mengulang kata-kata kedua namja tersebut sampai sepuluh kali hingga Victoria lah yang menghentikannya Dengan berteriak bahwa Umur yang mana saja Boleh yang penting dia dapat berbicara

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin Imnida aku ini...

"Fan fanatik Kyu Oppa kan?Aigo apakah makhluk Kecil di gendonganmu Itu juga penggemar Kyu Oppa?Sebenarnya tidak perlu terlalu cemburu pada Ku yang memang cantik anugerah dari Dewa,_Agasshi_ dan Adik kecil tetaplah menjadi Fan Kyuhyun yang setia"ucapan Sungmin terpotong dengan lancar oleh ocehan Vic yang ehm terkesan narsis seperti Kyu,lagipula Kyu Kan bukan seorang Artis dia hanya namja Populer Di gebrakan SMA nya, ya... Fan sih ada. tapi Kalau Bocah kan tidak mungkin terjadi-.-,Sungmin hanya berdehem kemudian memandang Kyu dan Victoria melirik Ryeowook yang tengah meminum Susu yang di masukkan dalam Dot yang telah ia persiapkan di tasnya setelah Kyu memberinya uang untuk berbelanja,sedikit menyeruput Coklat panas di dalam salah Cafe Lotte World yang bernuansa Coklat Blur, sebelum ia meladeni plus membenarkan beberapa kata dari Hipotesa Yeoja berkaca mata mirip penguntit (Dalam bahasa gaulnya SPY)di hadapannya

"Em Mianhae saya Namja tolong jangan panggil saya Agasshi"

"Oh Oh _Omo_!_jinjayo_?Kau _namja_?lalu kenapa kau bilang Bocah di samping itu adalah anakmu?"Sergah Vic dengan nada yang berlebihan matanya melotot mentorongi badan Mungil dan Putih Sungmin Seolah hendak menelanjangi namja cantik itu,Sungmin Mendengus. Ryeowook tetap meminum Susu Botolnya

Drttt...Drrrt...drrrrt

Getaran Ponsel Sungmin mengagetkan namja cantik Itu

"Mianhae"Sungmin menunduk meminta izin Vic mengagguk

"Yak!Angkat saja Pabboya! cih Sok manis!"ucapan Kyuhyun yang sarkastik mendapatkan hadiah geplakan kepala dari Vic dan pelototan mata super Lucu Dari Ryeowook,Kyuhyun terkejut lebih tepatnya pada Ryeowook baru tadi sore ia meninggalkan bocah pendiam itu sekarang hanya ditinggal jarak jam Bocah itu telah menjadi Sangar lalu apakah Ryeowook mengerti bahwa Kyu telah membentak Sungminnya?

"Umma?"Gumam Sungmin ketika mendapati Id dari sang penelpon

Klik

"_**Yebosseyo Minnie-ah"**_Alis Sungmin berkerut kala mendengar Suara Ummanya Lee Leeteuk penuh dengan nada kecemasan Sungmin sedikit menggeser Tubuhnya menjauh dan menyudut di Jendela untu memulai pembicaraan

"Ne Umma ada apa?"ucap Sungmin pelan

"_**Pemilik Apartement Kita mencarimu ,Jangan pulang terlebih dahulu Umma takut lamaran Sepihak darinya membuatmu Tertekan dan Pernikahan Itu akan secepatnya terjadi"**_Sungmin menutup Mulut Mungilnya cepat dengan tangan Putihnya 'oh Ottokhe?'batin Sungmin tak tenang gigi kelincinya mulai mengkrikiti kuku-kukunya akibat perasaan tidak tenangnya sekarang,Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar'Pasti namja Miskin dan Pabbo itu tidak membayar Uang Kontrakan'Tebak Kyuhyun Asal

"Umma aku tidak mencintainya~"Ucap Sungmin merengek dengan Kencang dan tentu saja Vic Kyuhyun bahkan pengunjung yang duduk di sebelah maupun di belakang mereka mendengarnya,Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin tanpa mengaggap Vic untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka, terlalu ikut campur padahal biasanya namja tampan itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan apapun pada Sungmin,salahkan saja hipotesanya yang salah Total sebelumnya

"_Bertahanlah Chagiya tut..tut..tut_ sambungan Line telepon terputus sepihak,pasti bukan Ummanya'Apa dia telah menyadap telepon apartemen kami?oh ottokhe?'Sungmin meringis memejamkan mata tanpa menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Kyuhyun kini telah begitu dekat

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak mencintainya!?"tanya Kyuhyun kasar setelah ia menjauhkan wajah tampannya di sebabkan Vic yang mencubit pinggang Kurusnya dengan keras

"Eh?"Sungmin mengerjam setelah memasukkan ponselnya dalam tasnya

"Pabbo yang tadi Leeteuk Ahjumma katakan!?"

"Kau kenal dengan Sungmin Kyu?"Vic yang mengira Sungmin adalah Fan Asing bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"Dia teman sekelasku Vic dan itu Namdongsaengnya"Beber Kyuhyun pada Akhirnya, namun yang terakhir tentu saja salah Total,Sungmin merengut Ryeowookpun ikut merengut

"Kembali dalam pertanyaan Min,apa maksudnya dengan tidak mencintainya?mencintainya siapa? "Sungmin salah Tingkah,jika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa ia mendapatkan masalah itu pastilah namja tampan tersebut tidak berhenti mengejeknya nanti

"I-Itu aku tidak mencintai U-Uang...o-oh ya ya Uang kontrakan!"namja cantik Itu tertawa hambar Kyuhyun mendelik seolah menghujam namja cantik itu dengan kata PABBO!

"Jika kau mencintai uang kontrakan yang akan kau bayarkan sama saja kau hanya menumpang seperti benalu!dasar namja miskin pelit"Cecar Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita naik Bianglala!?"Seru Vic menggandeng mesra tangan Kyuhyun setelah mereka keluar dari Cafe Sungmin yang menggendong Ryeowook Sungmin hanya mengucutkan bibir tanda cemburu terang saja ia sangat kesal melihat Suami Jadi-jadiannya bersama dengan kekasih sahnya terlalu dekat,sedangkan Ryeowook yang tidak merasa bahwa sang Umma tidak mendapat bentakanmu hanya diam memandang dengan pancaran Polos ala Balita

"Geure,jika Sampai Puncak ehm One Kiss Oke?"Tawar Kyuhyun dengan menyunggingkan seringai tampannya begitu mempesona mengakibatkan Vic menjerit malu sedangkan Sungmin merona Hebat dengan cepat menyeka hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah,oh sebegitu hebatkan aura ketampanan raja Evil tersebut?Tentu saja kalian pasti membenarkannya

langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat Punggung tegap Kyu dan Tubuh ramping Vic di depannya,Kiss bibir dengan Bibir pasti di tujukan untuk Vic .bukan Untuknya walau Kyuhyun sering menciumnya tetap saja Bukan karena Cinta bahkan pada Akhirnya ciuman pertama Sungmin dengan penuh penyesalan di umumkan bahwa Kyulah yang telah mengambilnya

.

Gondola Mulai Mendekat dan penumpang dari dalam pun keluar

"Ryeowook-ah Mianhae apa terlalu sesak chagiya?"Sungmin mengelus surai Ryeowook dengan sayang ketika dalam Mode Antri Di sampingnya Kyu dan Vic tengah berbincang mesra sesekali bercumbu Ringan tanpa peduli bahwa mereka berada di Tempat Umum

Dan beberapa Ahjumma telah menutup masing-masing mata anak yang mereka bawa serta

_**Grek**_

Gondola mendekat Sungmin bersiap Siap Untuk naik bersama Ryeowook dan petugas mulai menarik lengannya untuk membantu masuk,Kyupun Ikut masuk

Pintu Gondola dengan cepat tertutup dan menyisahkan suara Raungan Tunggal dari Arah bawah yang berbunyi

"OPPAAAA KAU MENINGGALKANKUUUUUUUU!"

"VIC!"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersadar dalam Satu Gondola Pun melihat ke arah belakang dan mendapati Vic tertinggal dan Pergi dari Antrian,ngambek Mungkin

"Kyu apa kau tadi Tidak sadar?"Tanya sungmin sembari melihat ke bawah ketika Gondola bergerak ke atas dan Vic terlihat semakin mengecil -.- Kyuhyun menggeleng Kaku

"Indah Ryeowook-ah KYAAAAA"Sungmin memekik dengan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan mungil Ryeowook dengan gaya lambai-lambai ke arah pemandangan yang terlihat gemerlap kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tertawa renyah ala Balita begitu lucu,Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mereka bertiga telah berada di atas Puncak bahkan anginpun tidak begitu terasa menusuk ,Kyuhyun bertopang dagu melihat semuanya dengan datar memang tidak ada yang istimewa menurutnya ia sudah beribu kali naik Ini beribu kali mengunjungi hal yang lebih seru dengan kekayaan Keluarganya yang Absolut,tentu saja berbeda dengan kehidupan rakyat jelata seperti Sungmin yang diwarnai dengan kerja keras bahkan hanya untuk sesuap nasi sekalipun

"Kyu kita sekarang ada di Puncak"Sungmin berkata lembut sedangkan Kyuhyun beralih memandang Sang lawan Bicara,cahaya Remang saat Bintang menampakkan sinarnya membuat Suasana begitu damai,Kedua Obsidian berbeda Persepsi itu bertemu membuat keduanya tertarik lembut menyelami pemandangannya masing-masing dalam diam

Chup

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun Sungmin dengan cepat mengerakkan Tubuhnya mencium Bibir Tebal dan Dingin milik Kyuhyun dengan lembut,Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget tangannya mengepal namun terlalu keluh untuk detik ini menghindar ,Ryeowooh hanya menonton tak mengerti Sungmin mendekapnya dan saat tautgan bibir itu bertemu Pun Bocah balita Tersebut melihatnya dengan jelas dari arah bawah Tubuh Sungmin

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

BUGH

Tangan besar itu dengan kasar menyapa pipi Sungmin hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang terasa panas di pipi Putih Milik Sungmin

"Aku Bukan Gay berfikirlah sebelum bertindak"ucapan yang Terkesan sangat Dingin Hingga Sungmin yang mendengarkannya pun langsung Tertegun Kaku

"M-Mianhae"

.

"Oppa~Pabboya!"Vic mengoceh setelah Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengekorinya dari belakang

"Mianhae Chagiya~aku kelelahan hingga salah masuk Gondola"ucap Kyuhyun enteng Vic melengos dan hendak beralih mengoceh pada Sungmin namun Yeoja itu terbelalak ketika melihat sedikit lebam dan noda merah seperti darah di Sudut bibir Sungmin yang terlihat Robek

"Omo!Sungmin-shii kau... itu ...kenapa dengan wajahmu!?"Ucap Vic hendak memegang Pipi Sungmin,namun ditepis oleh Kyuhyun dengan begitu cepat. Ketiga Remaja tersebut Terdiam di tengah keramaian,Vic mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah Kyuhyun dengan cepat membawa Tubuh Vic dalam Dekapannya dengan bergumam'Kau milikku Vic jangan sentuh siapapun',Sungmin dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya namun namja cantik itu masih belum mengerti mengapa hatinya jadi begitu sakit tidak tahan Namja cantik itu berlari walau tengah menggendong Ryeowook menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Vic

"Sungmin-shii!"Vic terkejut dan Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar Tubuh Sungmin serta Ryeowook Hingga hilang tertelan keramaian

.

.

.

"Icuuuu Ummaaaa~"Ryeowook mengoceh menunjuk-nunjuk arah keramaian secara acak Sungmin sedang malas mendengarkan mengingat hal menyakitkan tadi membuaat Moodnya berantakan,entah apa yang diinginkan Bocah kecil Itu,Keduanya yang telah Duduk di Kursi Taman ,hari yang dingin namun Sungmin memberi se-Cup ice cream sesekali meringis ketika benda putih meleleh itu menyentuh Sudut Bibirnya

"Haaaaa~ini sih namanya kekerasan dalam Rumah tangga"Gumam Sungmin sedikit meringis merasakan perih yang berkedut di bagian Pipi dan Bibir bagian kanannya

"Aww Appo~!Ryeowook-ah Kau juga Sama seperti Appamu? "kata Sungmin melongo ketika tangan Mungil Ryeowook menampik sendok Yang penuh dengan ice cream di dalamnya Hingga tertabrak oleh Ujung bibir Sungmin yang teluka

Chup

Sungmin mengecup bibir Mungil Ryeowook dan menyadari ketika Bocah itu tersenyum hanya mempunyai sebuah Gigi mungil di bagian depan ,Sungmin tersenyum Cerah kala Ryeowook berhenti merengek dan mengoceh ketika mulut bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Buah hatinya dengan Kyuhyun tersumpal dengan Dot Susu

_*************-Skip Time-*********_

Kriet

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut kala mendapati kamar miliknya berubah suasana menjadi gelap gulita setahu namja tampan itu ia tengah meninggalkan kamar miliknya dalam keadaan terang serta Mp4 yang masih mengalunkan lagu Rock dengan kerasnya namun pada kenyataannya malah tidak sama seperti saat ini

"Haaah namja pabbo itu "Gumam Kyuhyun malas jemari panjangnya mulai meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu di kamarnya

Cklek

"Bingo"Celetuk Kyuhyun Reflek, namun kembali di jengitkan oleh Suatu yang terlihat bak dua Bukit selimut ber colur biru dan tertutup di atas Ranjang miliknya,walaupun menurut Kyuhyun tidak terlalu besar memang

Tap

Kaki jenjang itu secara pelan mendekati ranjang,entah Kyuhyun juga merasa aneh, mengapa ia malah merasa menjadi seorang maling ataupun Ahjusshi yang mengendap tidur karena takut ketahuan Sang istri baru pulang dini hari,padahal pada kenyataannya ini adalah Kamar milik Kyuhyun lagipula ini masih jam 22.00 KST

Kyuhyun mendengus ,merasa bodoh mungkin...

Atau merasa telah hanyut dalam permainan seorang lee Sungmin yang telah mengklaimnya sebagai Appa Dari Bocah namja yang entah itu anak siapa?

"Dasar Pabbo Tulen,dia menyelimuti Ryeowook sampai batas leher sedangkan menyelimuti diri sendiri sampai tenggelam begitu "ucap Kyuhyun datar

"Hei,pabboya Irreona!jangan tutupi semua kepala dengan selimut nanti kau lupa bernafas,aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk biaya pemakamanmu!"racau Kyuhyun dengan menggoyang-goyangkan Tubuh Sungmin yang terbungkus selimut,membuat tubuhnya mirip gulungan,

oh Kyu rupanya dua gelas Soju yang telah Kau minum bersama Victoria tadi membuatmu Sedikit memiliki rasa humor namun masih memiliki cita rasa pedas di setiap kata -.-*

tidak Tahan dengan Sungmin yang hanya diam ,dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyibak selimut Tersebut namun nihil ,yang di dapati hanya Bantal dan Guling yang tertata Rapi di dalam selimut Itu

"AKH!SUNGMIN KAU MENINGGALKANKU!DASAR SUNGMIN PABBOYA~~~~!"Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidat berteriak tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook yang berada di Tempat tidur Miliknya

"hik...HUEEEEEEEE...!"Dan Bingo Ryeowook terkaget dengan Suara Kyuhyun dan Mulai menangis,Kyuhyun tergagap dengan cepat menggendong Tubuh Kecil Itu keluar dari kamarnya berjalan cepat mengelilingi Sudut Rumahnya yang luas,masih saja namja tampan itu tidak menemukan Sungmin

"Hueeeeeee~"

"Sssst diam Ryeowook-ah"ucap Kyuhyun menguncang- guncangkan Tubuh mungil Ryeowook bermaksud Untuk menenangkan tetapi maksud itu harus dikubur hidup-hidup ketika Ryeowook malah menjambak kecil rambut Coklat Miliknya

"Dia pasti ke dapur Untuk makan-makananku dan mengambil semua isi Kulkasku karena kelaparan,Cih"Guman Kyuhyun ketika berkadapan dengan Pintu Dapurnya yang tertutup ketika Tempat itulah adalah Ruangan terakhir yang belum ia Kunjungi

Cklek

"Sungmin..."Kyuhyun terdiam di ambang Pintu dapur ketika mendapati Ruangan itu Kosong dengan meninggalkan beberapa kaleng Bir Kosong yang tergeletak di lantai .Pintu belakang yang menjadi pintu keluar setelah pintu masuk depan-pun Terbuka lebar

"Hueeeeeee~"

"Oh shit!katanya kau Umma! kenapa kau ...KABUR PABBOYAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

"Yak!PENCULIKAN!LEPASKAN AKU!INI NAMANYA TINDAKAN KRIMINAL!"

"Diamlah Sungmin,Hei bius saja dia!"

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

.

.

_**Chingudeul^^*muncul-muncul langsung kena gibang nah * babak belur**_

_**Mianhae ne ~,Ujruk-ujruk update FF nya Aneh*pundung**_

_**Mian Untuk chap ini Min masih mengalah ,*belai Ming#plak**_

_**Min:Author Jahat sama Minnie Hueeeeeee#di gigit/ **_

_**Author:Ah~ terserah kamu My Bunny suka-sukain ninggalin Kissmarks, di tempat yang mana aja boleh*digebukin Readers pakai Panci#bawa Kabur Ryeowook(?)/**_

_**Big Thanks To:**_

wyda joyer/pumpkinsparkyumin/ sary nayolla/ evilbunny/keykyu/ minoru/ sissy/ ChanMoody/ kim hyun nie/ Tiffany Ming/ Guest/Maximumelf/ winecouple/ Guest/ryeo ryeo ryeong/sitapumpkinelf/kyutmin/StepName/deviyanti13 7/minnie kyumin/ chikakyumin

_******nah ini balasan dari Author Gaje :**_

**wyda joyer**** :**

ne Annyeong Chinguya~

ah gak apa-apa kok repyu di chap ini ^^saya senang

ne Kyu emang masih nyebelin Chinguya ^^*tapi masih kok bukan selamanya

nah iya masih kasar ama Ming hehehe

ah jinjayo?ah senang sekali kalau feelnya dapat

ne gomawo,atas semangat dan repyunya

ne gamsa atas kesabarannya menunggu chap ini ^^

**pumpkinsparkyumin**** :**

kyakya xDD*Ikutan teriak

bener Chingu Ming malah Ngejek Si epil

ne Wookie Cuma ketawa liat Kelakuan ortu mereka

ne Kyu masih jahat ama ming Chinguya~

Ming berharti baja

Kyu emang rada keterlaluan di chap 2 tapi gak selamanya gitu Kok ^^

Kyu yang Minta tapi Ming Juga Ingat tentang hal Itu~

Iya saya masih suka nerusin Kok

Ne ini udah lanjuuut Gomawoooooo

**sary nayolla**** :**

ne Chingu ini sudah di lanjuut

gomawooo ^^

**evilbunny**** :**

Gomawoooo udah di Neeeexxxxxxxxxttttttttt

Gomawoo

**keykyu**** :**

ne Gomawo Kalau Lucu

ne Kyu masih kejem

beres Chingu~

**minoru :**

kyaaa.. ne Minnie masih keinjek di sini (?)

ne Kyu emang harus kena karma

ne adanya Wookie Bikin Minnie Gak kesepian lagi~

gomawo atas repyunya ^^.

**sissy :**

Ah Jinja Mianhae Chinguya

Ini kesalahan saya namanya gak kesebut kayaknya masuk deh repyunya

Gomawo ne soalnya Sissy-shii gak pernah Absen dan hampir ada di semua FF saya ,mianhae ne gomawoooo*Bow^^

**ChanMoody :**

Ne Kyu masih kasar yah gitu dia kan epil#plak

Soal Uang Itu Kyu Juga Kurang Sopan *lirik Kyu*digampar SPARKYU

dIa Lupa chingu pernah Minta Ming jadi istrinya ,ne soal anaka ming udah nempel banget ke wookie

ne Ini sudah di lanjuut chinguya

**kim hyun nie :**

Ne ini masih Awal kok Chinguya Hurt

Ne gak akan saya hapus gomawooo

Ok chinguya

Gomawo atas repyunya .fighting !

**Tiffany Ming :**

Hahaha kependekan ne nah ini saya panjangin Chinguya~

Nah Vic ini netral Kok ada yang lebih jahat dari Vic

Nah sementara di tege in dulu chinguya

Kyumin pasti bersatu*demo

Gomawoo

**Guest :**

Ne di makhlumi dulu aja chinguya~

Gomawo atas repyunya

**winecouple :**

yah soal itu dimaklumin aja dulu Chingu

soal ryeowook dia masih anak orang kok#plak

gomawoooooo

**Guest :**

Kyu emang masih gitu T.T yah namanya juga masih belum cinta Chingu

Kata2 nya juga ne

Oh gomawo sekali ne gomawo lagi kalau mau menunggu ff abal ini

**ryeo ryeo ryeong :**

Nah selian Romance genre ini saya juga gak begitu yakin kalau ada humor yang mengena tapi gomawo kalau suka~~saya senang sekali*kissu

Ne Kyu masih gitu Chingu,mianhae

Gomawo atas repyunya

**sitapumpkinelf :**

Ne untuk di sini getaran cinta Kyu masih lemah chingu kecuali ada orang yang benar2 mau ngrebut Ming

Mianhe ne

Gomawo ini udah lanjuuut

**kyutmin :**

Ne emang harus sabar Dulu Chingu

Tapi gak lama kok .gomawooo

**StepName :**

Kyaaa* nah sabar dulu ama kyu chingu

Nah saya malah kena gigit

Gomawo ne*bow

**deviyanti137 :**

kyu kejam tapi gak lama chingu

nah jadi Triple kenapa Yeye Ikutan Chingu -.-

ne tapi nanti kasihan Kyu Chingu*Ming peluk Kyu

gomawo ne

**minnie kyumin :**

Ming masih Punya stok kesabarana Kok Chingu~tenang saja

Gak usah terlalu Buat bang epil diasebenarnya baik kok*di hajar

Gomawo ne~

**evilbunny :**

Ne Gomawo

Udah di next Kok bahkan ini udah chap 3 hehe

Gomawo~

**chikakyumin**** :**

Ne udah dilanjut chingu~

Ne Kyu masih ketus chingu kasihan Ming

Gomawo~

**(( ^3^) gomawo Chingudeul~~~**

**Muach muach***

_**/nah hehehehe siap-Siap Buat SI Kyu epil Menderita di Chap depan Muehehehehe*ketawa bareng Ryeowook**_

_**Note aja silahkan Repyu walaupun kalian gak repyu di chap 1 dan 2 Bukan masalah Buat saya kok,Justru nambah tambah Suka yang gak ada waktu repu dari chap awal,langsung aja lompat ke chap ini oke?**_

_**Nah yang baru jadi anak kampus seperti saya selamat ngampus Chingudeul~~~*Pada Rindu Ortu masing2 gak?**_

**See You~~~`**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ff Kyumin/My Son/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME****

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Sungmin..."Kyuhyun terdiam di ambang Pintu dapur ketika mendapati Ruangan itu Kosong dengan meninggalkan beberapa kaleng Bir Kosong yang tergeletak di lantai .Pintu belakang yang menjadi pintu keluar setelah pintu masuk depan-pun Terbuka lebar

"Hueeeeeee~"

"Oh shit!katanya kau Umma! kenapa kau ...KABUR PABBOYAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

"Yak!PENCULIKAN!LEPASKAN AKU!INI NAMANYA TINDAKAN KRIMINAL!"

"Diamlah Sungmin,Hei bius saja dia!"

.

.

Gebrak

"Hah!"namja cantik itu terjungkal dari tidurnya kedua tangan terlentang dan kaki mengangkang ke atas

"Aku di penjara"Sungmin .namja cantik itu menatap nyalang tempat ia sekarang berada butuh sekitar 7 detik untuk berhenti membelalakkan mata dan menatap datar Ruangan sempit yang tidak lebih dari luas bentangan kedua tangannya

"Ini kan kamar ku?"Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya sedikit bergenyit namun kembali tersadar bahwa kemarin ia telah dipaksa keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun oleh para begudal bawahan anak pemilik apartemet Kumuh yang ia Tinggali

Grak

Sungmin sedikit membuka Gorden kamar berwarna Pink di hadapannya ranjang single bed nya,sinar matahari pagi langsung menguak ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terhalang Kain Goden

"Sudah pagi"

"Go Jungmo"Sungmin merengut keras ketika mengingat dalang di balik semua ini,Go Jungmo anak dari pemilik apartement yang tengah ditinggali Sungmin menyukai namja cantik itu sejak melihat Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya,tepatnya ketika leeteuk tidak mampu mebayar sewa dan meminta Sungmin menemui Jungmo,2 tahun yang lalu

.

.

.

.

Sreng

Sreng

"Sungmin-nah tadi malam kau mabuk ya?Tuan Jungmo katanya dia menemukanmu di sebuah kedai soju Takiya di daerah sini"Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sempit miliknya langsung di hujami Fitnah dari ummanya sendiri lee leeteuk

"itu semua(*menarik pintu) tidak benar(*pintu tertutup)"setelah berkilah namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu meja makan Leeteuk mengikuti duduk dengan membawa dua piring nasi goreng kimchi kemudian di letakkan di hadapan sungmin dan dirinya

"Besok kau masuk sekolah lagipula sudah Cukup tiga hari ini kau cuti kerja .pak Kim sudah membuka toko sayurnya pagi ini"Leeteuk menyuapkan nasi gorengnya pada Sungmin,sang aegyapun merasa tak keberatan menerimanya

"Jinja?apa lebih baik jika aku langsung masuk saja hari ini?"timpal Sungmin Leeteuk menggeleng

"aniya beliau akan marah jika mengingkari janjinya untuk meliburkanmu selama tiga hari ini"keduanya kemudian mulai larut dalam ritual makannya masing-masing sebelum pintu apartement Sungmin di gedor secara paksa,Sungmin tahu pasti orang kurang kerjaan itu yang melakukannya sama seperti kelakuannya yang menculik namja cantik itu dan mengembalikannya ke rumahnya sendiri

"Sungmin chagiya~`~"namja itu namja. jangkung yang bicaranya suka melotot dengan air liur yang juga kadang menyemprot meluber ke mana-mana .sungmin melengos da merutuk dalam hati sejak membuka pintu untuk namja itu sejak mempersilahkannya masuk sejak leeteuk meninggalkan mereka sejak namja bernama Go Jungmo bahkan muncul dalam hidupnya yang sudah begitu aneh dan mulai mengganggunya

"ada maksud tidak baik apalagi Tuan Go Jungmo datang ke sini?"Sungmin menatap ogah-ogahan Jungmo sedangkan namja jangkung itu malah kedip-kedip genit ke arah sungmin,namun namja cantik itu sedikit bernafas lega kala leeteuk kembali ke ruang tamu dan ikut duduk di samping sungmin

"kau tidak rindu padaku Chagiya~?"sepertinya Jungmo sedang tidak memenuhi kriteria jawaban yang diinginkan dari pertanyaan Sungmin sebelumnya,Sungmin kecut namun karena kesal namja cantik itu memilih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungmo calon tunangan nya

"Oh ya ponsel mu sepertinya terbanting tadi malam"

tangan Jungmo merogoh saku mantel Coklatnya dan memperlihatkan ponsel berwarna Pink menyala telah pecah di bagian layar juga ujung ponsel yang hilang dan menciptakan lubang beberapa keyboard Ponsel hilang,Sungmin menjerit melihat pemandangan yang telah menghenyuhkan hatinya itu -.-,Sungmin hendak mencekik Jungmo baru kali ini ia merasa begitu marah namun niat itu terbatalkan ketika Jungmo menyodorkan kontrak apartement untuknya gratis tanpa bayar tiga bulan pada Sungmin tentu saja dengan cepat Sungmin kembali meluruskan niatnya mencekik Jungmo,tiga bulan itu terlalu pelit

"Uhuk Uhuk Leeteuk Umma Sungmin sendiri yang membantingnya uhuk"Leeteuk membeku ,Jungmo yang berada di bawah Sungmin memang merasa keenakan karena dapat melihat tubuh montok sekaligus hangat itu dalam jarak seintim ini namun ini bukan keadaan seperti ini yang ia inginkan,Jungmo sesak nafas sampai melet-melet seperti ini **:P**

Jugmo bahkan tidak menyangka Sungmin dapat marah hanya karena barang pinknya di aniaya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks...hiks..ponselku mati hiks"air mata Sungmin telah bercampur dengan air showernya yang mulai menetes deras dan membasahi Tubuh telanjangnya,sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya dengan kesal sungmin merutuk sebal pada Jungmo,ponsel itu sungguh berharga bagi sungmin warna yang menawan dan di dapatkan secara gratis itu sangat penting dan harus di jaga baik-baik

_**Flash back on**_

Kring kring kring

Pluk

Sungmin tersentak dari acara menulisnya ketika tepukan ringan mendarat pada ubun-ubunnya

"Mwo?"Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan Bingung,namja tampan itu fokus pada PSP nya memberikan kode tangan Untuk sungmin menunggu tangan sebelah kirinya mulai mencoret-coret Buku Tulis milik Sungmin dan tentu saja di hadiahi protes dari sang empu

'_**Belikan aku makan siang'**_

Ternyata saudara-saudara Kyuhyun menulis memo untuk Sungmin

"Mana Uangnya?"Kyuhyun melempar beberapa Uang won di atas meja,Sungmin segera memasukkannya dalan saku celana

'_**makanan seperti biasa'**_pancake dan Roti daging tanpa sayur Sungmin mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke Luar kelas dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bermain dengan game nya

**-10 menit kemudian-**

'_**Bukan itu'**_Oh mereka Sudah SMP Sungmin telah lama tahu kebiasaan makan Kyuhyun dan baru hari Ini namja evil itu menyalahkan kerja kerasnya yang berdesak-desakan selama 8 menit

"Yang benar saja Kyu~"

"_**Beli yang lain aku bosan dengan makan ini"**_Oke Sungmin menggeram lirih secara sadar namja cantik itu berniat membelikan salad untuk Kyuhyun,namja cantik itu dengan cepat berlari menuju kantin kelas dan bertekat membuat Kyu muntah melihat Kumpulan sayur yang akan dibelinya

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sungmin hingga hilang di tikungan pintu keluar masuk kelas,Kyuhyun mepause gamenya dan mulai mencoret-coret kembali buku tulis Sungmin

"_**Pabbo gunakan benda Ini agar kau tidak kerepotan"**_Sedikit menyeringai namja tampan itu meletakkan sebuah ponsel baru berwarna merah Muda lengkap dengan kardus mini di atas memo sedikit berlari menuju bangku miliknya , serta tak lupa membawa Pancake dan roti daging yang Sungmin letakkan dan ia Tolak beberapa menit yang lalu,setelah duduk dengan santai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Ponsel hitamnya dan mulai mendial nomer yang ia hafal meletakannya di samping telinga

Drrt drrrt

"Nah itu nomorku pabboya"Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar nada dering ponsel berwarna pink yang berada di bangku Sungmin

_**Flash back off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Kyuhyun side-**_

Namja tampan itu memandang kaca di hadapannya dengan ogah-ogahan

Srek

Tangannya masih setia menggosok dan memutar sikat gigi di mulutnya dengan gerakan keras tidak peduli pedasnya pasta gigi yang tertelan sangking lamanya ia msih ingin mengurung diri dalam kamar mandi mencoba mengabaikan tangisan Balita yang ia dengar sejak pagi buta

"hueeeeeee"Kyuhyun memejamkan mata hazelnya tangisan ryeowook terdengar semakin keras sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa mau dari bocah berpotongan mangkuk itu

Srek

"Hueeeee"Kyuhyun masih diam

Srek

"Hueeeee ummaaaaaaa"

Trak

Oke Kyuhyun menyerah dengan cepat membanting sikat gigi ke tempatnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar serta menatap tajam Ryeowook yang tampak kacau di atas ranjang ,ng... untuk detailnya bocah itu menangis dengan derai air mata ingus turun dengan pipi chubby yang memerah

"Aish kau minta apa sih?bilang yang kau inginkan ?jika hanya menangis kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau!"cecar Kyuhyun sarkastik berharap Ryeowook mengerti dengan ucapannya,namun Bocah lucu itu terus menangis Kyuhyun semakin jatuh ke lantai meratapi nasib

"Cucuuuuuuu Cucu Hueeeeeeeee"Kyuhyun terkaget dengan cepat menggapai seprei ranjang untuk membantunya berdiri memandang Ryeowook

"Kaja kaja aegya"Kyuhyun dengan busana yang sama sejak semalam. membawa Ryeowook ke arah Ruang tamu ,semalam namja tampan itu tidak sengaja memandang sekilas sofa panjang ruang tamu terdapat tas yang di kenakan Sungmin untuk membawa keperluan Ryeowook,Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan cepat .Ryeowook tetap saja masih menangis ini membuat Kyuhyun gila

Trak

Rtak

Kyuhyun menemukan tas bayi berukuran tanggung berwarna pink milik Sungmin dengan cepat menghamburkan isinya Popok ,Bedak bayi ,minyak hangat ia buang semuanya di lantai dengan cepat karena sedang tidak membutuhkannya

"Ini"Kyuhyun menemukan 4 botol Susu dengan tiga kosong dan 1 terisi penuh Kyuhyun buka tutup itu dengan cepat mendudukkan Ryowook di sisi Sofa samping dan menyumpal tangisan bocah lucu itu dengan susu

"Hah"Kyuhyun mulai bernafas lega Ryeowook berhenti menangis dan meminum Susunya dengan cepat namun

Gruk

'OH MY STARCRAFT GOD'

Kyuhyun mual ketika dengan deras susu yang detik yang lalu di tegak oleh Ryeowook keluar dari mulut kecil Bocah itu dengan deras,Ryeowook mulai menangis kembali kali ini dengan muntahan Susu yang keluar secara terseda- sedak ,apa yang salah?Kyuhyun yang curiga segera mencium sisa susu di Dot untuk memastikan sesuatu,bau aneh

"S-Susu ini telah basi"Kyuhyun pias. kulit yang sudah pucat itu semakin memucat

Oh Cho Kyuhyun bahkan Tuhan Di Starcarft mu pun tidak yakin Ryeowook akan hidup lama jika berada di tanganmu

"AKH SUNGMIN PABBOYA!"Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring dengan sigap mengangkat Ryeowook keluar dari rumah mewahnya dan menggedor-gedor pagar Rumah tetangga yang ia kenali tengah di tinggali oleh seorang Ahjumma ,Hoobae yeoja di sekolahnya dan yang lebih penting Ahjumma itu juga mempunyai bayi

Brak

Brak

Brak

"AHJUMAAAAA AKU MINTA SUSU BAYIIIIIII"

cklek

"Kyuhyun Oppa?"

"SUNNY-AH TOLONG AKU"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**- satu jam kemudian-**_

Sungmin berguling-guling di kasurnya niatnya untuk mengangkat jemuran di balkon harus di urungkan ketika mendapati Jungmo mengintipnya dengan teropong dari arah Rumahnya yang entah di sengaja atau tidak berposisi berhadapan dengan balkon Sungmin ,Sungmin hanya memakai boxer Pink semua bajunya masih berada di jemuran sedangkan sisanya ada di Kediamana Kyuhyun

"Tunggu"Sungmin menurunkan selimutnya dari wajah

"Rumah Kyuhyun?"Sungmin bergenyit

'_**kalau begitu jadilah istriku'**_

"_**Wook...Wook-ie ..."**_

Sontak mata Sungmin melebar .suara itu, suara pertama Sungmin tidak peduli karena dapat di kenali bahwa itu adalah Suara Kyuhyun

Tapi yang kedua?

Suara cempreng nan Lucu Itu

"AH!AH!ANJING! AH BUKAN NAE AEGYAAAAAAA!"

Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang mencium lantai tentunya namun seolah tidak peduli namja cantik itu berlari keluar kamar bahkan keluar Rumah dengan ...ya...begitu dengan tidak peduli bahwa ia masih Topless hanya pakai Boxer selutut ,tidak mempedulikan Leeteuk mendapati Sungmin dari arah dapur terkaget-kaget melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti di kejar kerumunan masa,lari Sungmin cepet kau tahu?

Sungmin mengerti dan faham ponselnya sudah tidak dapat dipergunakan lagi maka dari itu bertekat untuk menggunakan Telpon Umum namja cantik itu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Ryeowook tidak apa-apa jika bersama dengan evil itu#plak

Melewati anak tangga dari lantai tiga tanpa menggunakan Lift,namja cantik itu lupa -.-

Hampir masuk di Box telpon umum warna merah yang memang di sediakan di pintu masuk utama gedung apartemen

namun

Grep

"Sungmin-nah chagiya kenapa hanya pakai Boxer!Omo sexy Ming"Sungmin terperangkap baru saja membuka pintu Box telpon,lengan Itu sudah mengukungnya Sungmin menggeram bersamaan Juga dengan datangnya dua makhluk berbeda tinggi memakai mantel hitam-hitam yang langsung Nyungsep pada semak-semak taman Depan Apartement akibat ajakan namja yang lebih dewasa

"AH itu dia!kenapa si pabbo itu?"

Pas sekali orang berbaju serba hitam itu datang mendapati orang yang ia cari dengan sangat mudah kemudian menatap nyalang Jungmo dan Sungmin yang dalam posisi EUH...Hug Hug

"Berani berselingkuh Eoh!?"Ucap namja Tinggi berkaca mata Hitam tersebut

Cuk cuk cuk sedangkan namja yang di ketahui masih Bocah hanya memandang tajam dengan Sebotol penuh susu yang sedang ia sedot,tentunya dengan susu yang baru dan segar pastinya

"Umma"Gumam bocah itu kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin yang tidak jauh dari posisinya dengan dot Susu miliknya

"AKH apa sih jangan~TIDAAAAK~"Sungmin memejamkan mata kala Tiba-tiba Jungmo menggelitiki pinggangnya yang tengah terekspose ,Leeteuk yang ternyata mengikuti Sungmin Pun hanya diam memandang ,tentu saja takut nanti uang apartement mereka meninggi jika membela Sungmin namun namja yang tadi Nyungsep di balik semak semak Pun keluar dan memelintir tangan Jungmo hingga sang empu menjerit

"Jangan sentuh Sungmin !"Kyuhyun ,namja evil itu dengan menggendong Bocah yang di ketahui bernama Ryeowook membuka kaca matanya dan memandang Jungmo tajam tak lupa menarik Sungmin hingga menabrak Tubuhnya

"Kyuhyuh!Ryeowook-ah!"

"Yak!siapa kau berani-beraninya menghalangiku!"Jungmo memasang Kuda-kuda ala banci yang pasti langsung di sambut semburan tawa dari Sungmin yang ahli materal arts

"Dia Milikku karena aku adalah SUAMINYA!"ucap Kyuhyun lantang di depan Jungmo ,Leeteuk dan Sungmin

"Suami?"tanya Jungmo

"Suami?"tanya ulang leeeteuk

"Suami?"tanya ulang Sungmin,sambil melongo namun tak urung mengambil alih Ryeowook yang berpakaian aneh seperti Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya

"Ne aku adalah **Suami** Sungmin,**Suami** yang terbaik diantara **Suami-Suami** dan **Suami** itu bukanlah **Suami-suami** yang lain termasuk kau!"

Papar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya Cukup meyakinkan Jungmo bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah namja jangkung itu bahkan mendengar kata '_**Suami**_' berkali kali dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun menyeringai yang sangat lebar angin musim dingin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang menerbangkan mantel Hitam panjang Kyuhyun ke satu Sisi, Sungmin saja terperangah kagum .Kyuhyun sangat tampan mengingatkan Sungmin pada seorang tampan yang pernah namja cantik itu lihat di Televisi .VAMPIRE 0.o

.

.

.

******_**My Son**_******

.

.

.

"Yak yak kau mau bertarung denganku hah!Jangan ganggu Sungmin!Kau bukan Suaminya!"Jungmo menendang Nendang kasar Kyuhyun tepatnya menendang-nendang Udara karena Sungmin menahan dengan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat ,Kyuhyun di hadapan Jungmo hanya kembali menyeringai Tipis .seringai mengejek

"Apa maksudnya ini Min?"Gumam Leeteuk memandang Sungmin kaget

"Nanti akan Minnie jelaskan semuanya tentang Suami dan anak itu"jawab Sungmin kesusahan menahan Gerak Jungmo

Mereka berempat telah berada di Apartement Sungmin setelah insident di pelataran Apartement, Leeteuk berinisiatif untuk memerintah masuk ke apartement ketika mendengar Sungmin bersin akibat Cuaca yang mulai dingin ditambah namja itu hanya memakai Boxer

"Memang apa hak Mu berkata begitu! "Kyuhyun juga mulai berulah dengan mendongak-dongakkan wajah ke arah Jungmo khas Cho Angkuh di tambah dengan tangan evilnya yang telah menyambar sapu lantai dan mengarahkannya pada Jungmo,leeteuk memandang Sungmin was-was memberi aba-aba agar Sungmin dapat menengahi

"hei hentikan!jangan seperti anak kecil dewasalah!"Sungmin semakin memeluk erat Jungmo ketika Tubuh kurus itu mulai berulah,Sungmin semakin kewalahan ketika Kyuhyun malah menarik salah satu lengannya untuk menjauh dari Jungmo,Jungmo dengan Sigap menarik lengan yang bebas, seperti tarik tambang kedua namja tinggi itu masing-masing menarik lengan Sungmin berlawanan arah dalam waktu bersamaan

"Akh Appoooooo!hiks"Sungmin meringis kesakitan

"Omo!Kyuhyun-ah Jungmo-ah Hentikan!"Leeteuk yang sedari tadi menenangkan Ryeowook yang kembali menangis ikut berpartisipasi berdiri dari Duduknya dan ikut menengahi dengan cara menarih lengan Jungmo dengan satu tangan,Ryeowook yang leeteuk tinggal di sofa pun sekarang malah mengerjap Polos

"U-Umma~Sakit Appoyo~~"Ringisan Sungmin menyebabkan Leeteuk semakin panik tangannya lebih keras tanpa dasar memukul Pergelangan tangan Jungmo hingga cengkraman itu terlepas paksa namun giliran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tidak siap menerima Hingga Sungmin terjungkal ke arah tarikan Kyuhyun

"KYAAAAA"

Keduanya terjatuh di atas lantai dan Sungmin berada di atas Kyuhyun*Uke on top#plak

"Min kembalilah ke Rumah. aku dan Ryeowook membutuhkanmu"Bisik Kyuhyun ketika keduanya telah sama-sama sadar,Jungmo hendak menggapai Tubuh Sungmin namun ditahan Oleh leeteuk dengan lembut

"..."Sungmin menatap langsung Orbs kelam namja tampan itu

"Mianhe,kau boleh menciumku kapan saja asal kau pulang,tanpa kau aku seperti ahjusshi yang ditinggal pergi Istri nya Min"Bisik Kyuhyun kembali

_**Deg**_

Sungmin hanya diam memandang Kyuhyun ,Kyuhyun tidak berbohong namja tampan itu sekarang terlihat sangat kesusahan Sungmin sedikit merasa iba namun kembali pada kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya memerlukan jasanya dan bukan Cintanya mereka hanya sahabat .Sungmin sedikit merasa sakit,Sedetik kemudian mulai berdiri dan menjauhi Kyuhyun,beralih menggendong Ryeowook yang langsung tertawa ketika Sungmin mencium Pipinya,Leeteuk juga ikut diam terlalu bingung dengan ketika namja belia tersebut dan Bocah itu. Leeteuk tentu berencana Untuk menanyakannya pula

"Min/Minnie"panggil Jungmo dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan ketika melihat Sungmin memasuki kamar bersama Ryeowook dan menguncinya dari dalam

.

.

Blam

"Aku tidak peduli lagi hiks"ucap Sungmin lirih dengan memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"hiks..Kyu~seharusnya jangan*hiks.. menyakiti Minnie karena sakitnya baru terasa sekarang~hiks"Sungmin merasa kacau setelah berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun ,Sungmin mengira bahwa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu wajar-wajar saja namun terasa berbeda ketika Kyuhyun malah meminta maaf dan memintanya kembali Hidup bersama anak mereka

"Umma~"

"Ne nae aegya"Sungmin merosot ke lantai dengan masih memangku Ryeowook ,Bocah lucu yang memang selalu terlihat nyaman bersama Sungmin mengarahkan jemari mungilnya untuk menyentuh Kulit wajah namja cantik itu

_**Dok**_

_**Dok**_

_**Dok**_

"Minnie-ah Buka Pintunya pabboya!"Suara Kyuhyun beserta kebiasaannya mulai memerintah Sungmin,Jungmo ikut menggedor setelah sebelumnya menyenggoltubuh kurus Kyuhyun Hingga bergeser menjauhi Pintu

"Chagiya~keluarlah dan jelaskan semuanya padaku karena sebelum menikah aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman Minnie-ah"Ucap Jungmo dengan nada di lembut-lembutkan

"Cih teruslah bermimpi"Ucap Kyuhyun

"Yak!"

"Sungmin-ie umma bawakan baju dari jemuran pakailah agar tidak sakit"Leeteuk kembali dengan membawa satu stel baju ,kaos berwarna Pink dengan celana denim berwarna hitam selutut

"Ne,taruh saja di depan pintu Umma"Jawab Sungmin,Leeteuk gagal membuat Sungmin keluar

"Minnie-ah ayo Pulang ke rumah"Giliran Kyuhyun membujuk dengan penuh percaya Diri,Sungmin mencintainya Kyuhyun tahu itu

"..."Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin,Jungmo tersenyum lebar menatap Kyuhyun,senyum menantang

"Oh ya kau juga belum bayar uang sewa "tambah Jungmo agar Sungmin mau keluar

"Mintalah pada Ummaku"Timpal Sungmin dari dalam kamar,Kyuhyun mendecih karena ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sungmin

"Uangnya ada di dalam laci meja belajarmu Chagiya"Kata leeteuk

"Aish"Sungmin menggerutu masih menggendong Ryeowook namja cantik itu mulai mengacak-acak laci mejanya dan menemukan apa yang di pinta Leeteuk

_**Kriet**_

Pintu menguak namun hanya sedikit hanya cukup untuk ruang lengan mungil Sungmin dan Uangnya Kedua makhluk yang menunggu hanya dapat menghela nafas masing-masing,namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun

Grep

Dengan cepat menangkap lengan putih Sungmin menggeser Pintu dan memeluk namja cantik Itu bersama Ryeowook

"Omo!"Sungmin menjerit kala Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya ala Bridal Style yang juga masih menggendong Ryeowook,jungmo dan Leeteuk malah mematung

"Ayo pergi"Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar membawa Sungmin dengan berlari Cepat ,Ryeowook hanya diam memandang Sungmin

"SUNGMIN-NAH!"terdengar Suara Jungmo menjerit dan mencoba mengejar namun gagal ketika namja jangkung itu malah tersandung kabel kulkas milik Leeteuk

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika merasa menang dari Jungmo semakin mepercepat larinya hingga tanpa sadar telah berada di pelataran apartement

"Kyu kenapa?"Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun menengadah ,memandang wajah namja tampan yang selama ini menemaninya

"Karena kau milikku Min"Sungmin menangis,liquid bening itu keluar dengan derasnya dari mata bulat Sungmin Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus dengan bibir dan lidahnya kedua tangannya masih menahan berat Sungmin dan Ryeowook dalam gendongan

"Bohong*hiks !Kyu Bohong,hiks akh..*hiks jangan sentuh Minnie Hiks"

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Haaaaah update seminggu sekali ,padahal feelnya banyak bergentayangan di otak saya**_

_***gak bisa berbuat apa-apa**_

_**Do'akan saya dapat update cepet readers **_

_**Saya usahakan buat lebih cepat dari ini ,tapi ini hanya rencana sisanya Tuhan yang ngatur*sok banget jadi orang*dibantai readers**_

_**************(( -3-)/***********_

_*********Big thanks To:**_

Evilbunny/Guest/ sissy/ ChanMoody/ winecouple/ minoru/ mee/ Guest/TifyTiffanyLee/ammyikmubmik/ /minnie kyumin/Vincent Brianna Cho/pumpkinsparkyumin/MalaJaeWook/ /chikakyumin/wyda joyer/kim hyun nie/deviyanti137/sitapumpkinelf/Zen Liu/

_******GOMAWO CHINGUDEUUUUUL ((( T0T)/ MUACH MUACH*KISSU**_

_**Mianhae ne saya masih belum bisa balas sebagian di chap ini. Readers baru salam kenal ^^**_

_**Yang selalu repyu di sini Gomawoooooo sekali*chingudeul begitu baik merespon ff aneh ini**_

_**Nah di hitung saja ne Vic itu udah jadi masalah juga ada jungmo**_

_**Nah yang jadi penghalang ada lagi sih satu cast tapi itu juga bisa jadi penengah**_

_**Yah ditunggu saja ne~**_

_**yang gak punya waktu repyu chap 1,2,3 langsung repyu di chap ini aja ne~,gak papa kok saya gak gigit *keluar taring*bo'ong*serius Langsung Repyu saja ne~^^**_

_**see you~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ff Kyumin/My Son/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae** NO PLAGIAT! **

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMPKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PL AK,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME**NO PLAGIAT!**

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Karena kau milikku Min"Sungmin menangis,liquid bening itu keluar dengan derasnya dari mata bulat Sungmin Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus dengan bibir dan lidahnya kedua tangannya masih menahan berat Sungmin dan Ryeowook dalam gendongan

"Bohong*hiks !Kyu Bohong,hiks akh..*hiks jangan sentuh Minnie Hiks"

.

.

.

_**-Kediaman Kyuhyun-**_

"_**yebosseyo..Sungmin-nah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Kau dan Kyuhyun?"**_

Leeteuk mulai memulai percakapan ketika Sungmin menelponnya mereka bertiga memang telah berada di kediaman Kyuhyun karena jarak apartement Sungmin dengan lokasi perumahan elit Kyuhyun hanya memakan waktu lima menit menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun,Sungmin yang duduk memangku Ryeowook di sofa berhadapan dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang memandangnnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi ,Sungmin gelisah dan ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Kyuhyun seolah mencekam raga Sungmin walau jarak memisahkan keduanya

".."

"Sungmin-nah?"Sungmin memejamkan mata ,mengeratkan genggaman gagang

"katakan bocah itu adalah sepupuku"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada Horor seraya mendekati Tubuh Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk innoncent di pangkuan Sungmin,makluk kecil yang sedari tadi telah terlelap dengan ekspresi polos _overload_ miliknya

"I-Itu..anak itu bernama Ryeowook. Kyu dan Minnie adalah orang tua Ryeowook,Umma katakan pada Jungmo Minnie Telah hidup bahagia dengan Aegya kami, sudah ya Umma Annyeong"

Tut

Hening

Sungmin menengadah pelan menggerakkan kepala untuk melihat Ekspresi Kyuhyun ,mata foxynya segera menangkap ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tak percaya

"MWOYA!apa maksudmu?!kenapa kembali berbohong!setelah mencoba membohongi Vic kau juga membohongi Leeteuk ahjumma!"Bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh penekanan mencoba untuk tidak berteriak karena namja tampan itu sadar bahwa makhluk kecil di gedongan Sungmin tengah terlelap ,Sungmin terlihat menelan Ludah tangan putihya mulai memindahkan dengan gerakan hati-hati Tubuh Ryeowook di samping sofa yang ia duduki

"Kita bicarakan baik-baik Kyu,aku mempunyai masalah dengan namja yang kau temui di apartemetKu tadi"Sungmin mengelus wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun dengan jemari Mungilnya mencoba menenangkan namja yang selama ini ia cintai dengan setulus hati,namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menampik jemari Itu dengan kasar lalu berjalan menjauh memunggungi Sungmin

"Tutup mulutmu!berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Min !kau dan Ryeowook begitu membebaniku!"Ucap Kyuhyun sarat akan nada kemarahan sebelum berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya,Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan perih,namja cantik itu bahkan dapat berfikir jika memilih menikah dengan Jungmo dan membawa serta Ryeowook menjauh dari Kyuhyun,apakah Kyuhyun akan merasa senang?

Ani...

Tapi Sungmin tidak merasa senang seharusnya dirinyalah yang marah pada Kyuhyun karena namja tampan itu telah seenaknya menyeretnya kembali ke rumah ini,Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya

"Kau keterlaluan Kyu!jika tidak menginginkanku kenapa merengek seperti Ahjusshi kehilangan istri saat datang ke apartement Ku!"ucap Sungmin lantang yang tentu saja dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang masih berada di penghujung anak tangga lantai dua rumahnya,sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya serta kembali memandang Sungmin dengan raut kemarahan yang mengerikan

"Tajam sekali mulutmu!kenapa kau sekarang malah berani menentangku Min,apa sejak Bocah itu muncul dan dengan harapan Besar kau berani bermimpi Untuk memiliki hak penuh atasku!?"Kyuhyun berucap keras,bahkan Sungmin sampai hati meneteskan kembali air matanya,ini tidak sama. Kyuhyun dapat berubah singkat. Seharusnya Sungmin mengerti Itu

Namja cantik itu kini menunduk membiarkan liquid bening itu dengan cepat terlepas dari kelopaknya melewati tempat aliran di wajah putih itu sebelum terjatuh membentur lantai marmer yang dingin,Sungmin bahkan telah terseguk-seguk Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memandangnya angkuh

"Hiks*...Cho Kyuhyun apakah k-kau*hiks... memang tidak mencintai Minnie?hiks"Sungmin bertanya getir masih dengan menunduk ,Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin sedikit mengeratkan jemari panjang miliknya pada pegangan tangga

"Jangan bermimpi"Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya,Sungmin menutup kelopak matanya erat butiran air mata itu semakin beranak pinak membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya yang kini begitu merona,Sungmin dengan cepat beranjak dari posisi ,menggendong Ryeowook yang masih tertidur di sofa tidak lupa mengambil memungut perlengkapan balita milik Ryeowook yang sebelumnya telah ia masukkan dalam tas berukuran tanggung berwarna pink miliknya dan berjalan cepat menuju Pintu keluar Rumah Kyuhyun

"Hei kau mau minggat lagi ne! Temani aku di rumah aku malas bertemu tetanggamu(jungmo) yang bawel itu!"Ucap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan saat Sungmin telah berada di ambang Pintu,Sungmin mencebik kesal bahkan namja cantik itu kembali menangis sangking jengkelnya pada Kyuhyun

Cklek

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu!Kyu jahat*Hiks...hiks hiks hiks."

Sungmin benar-benar telah kehilangan emosi dan ketahanan Diri ,dia baru saja ditolak-untuk kesekian kalinya namun yang ini lebih menyakitkan,tentu saja karena keadaannya yang telah diambang batas nasib,Jungmo-walau terkesan aneh namun namja berumur 1 tahun di atasnya itu tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya texudo,cincin lamaran,kado-kado peralatan dapur mini sampai panci sebesar ukuran tetangga Sungmin bernama Shindong-pun ia masukkan ke dalam apartemet Sungmin yang terbilang kecil itu,ini membuat Sungmin kelabakan sampai berani untuk mengarang dan berbohong ,siapa yang ingin menikah di usia belia apalagi di tingkat 1 SMA dan umurmu masih 15 tahun?

Sungmin menunduk semakin dalam namun kedua kakinya tiba-tiba kelu untuk melangkah

"Minnie-ah ada apa denganmu?kenapa aku menjadi sulit untuk memahamimu?"

Sungmin tersentak Kyuhyun telah berada di belakangnya bahkan memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu dengan erat,Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman Kyuhyun kembali mendengus dengan tingkah-atau lebih tepatnya kebiasaan baru Sungmin melawan Kyuhyun

"Hiks..kau tidak mau berusaha untuk memahamiku Kyu!"

kedua tangan Sungmin yang tetap dalam posisi membawa beban Ryeowook membuat namja cantik itu merasa lelah jika harus kembali memberontak dengan sangat terpaksa mengalah serta membalikan badan Untuk melihat Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun mendesis ringan mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin tidak kembali menangis jemari panjangnya mulai bergerak pelan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Sungmin di kedua pipi Chubby nan putih tersebut,'kau semakin cantik Minnie-ah' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati

"hiks"Sungmin mengerjap ketika tangan besar Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipinya dengan erat bahkan bibir shape M itu mengerucut lucu akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun

"Ssst"desis Kyuhyun seductif kemudian tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Sungmin,Kyuhyun hampir meluruskan Niatnya sebelum terdengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan suara yang begitu keras

"Cho Kyuhyun"Suara dingin dan berat membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergenyit kaget sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sosok Tinggi yang berada di ambang pintu rumah Kyuhyun

"K-kau"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma,ahjumma,ahjumma makhluk seperti vampire itu siapanya Sungmin?"

Jungmo sedari tadi berjongak dan menari-narik kaki Leeteuk yang tengah mencuci piring,Leeteuk yang tidak mengerti kabar terbaru seputar Kyumin –pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi tanpa berkata apapun ,apalagi menyampaikan pesan aneh Sungmin yang beberapa saat yang lalu di ucapkan di telpon,Leeteuk mencoba tidak terlalu gegabah dalam Urusan Sungmin

"Ahjumma,ahjumma,ahjumma"Jungmo terus saja mendesak Leeteuk, Leeteuk kembali hanya mengulas senyum membuat Jungmo menghela nafas pasrah

_**Normal pov end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin pov**_

"Sungmin-nah tolong buatkan minum"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik padaku ,aku hanya mengangguk pelan namun sebelum meninggalkan Ruang tamu sedikit ku bungkukkan badan sebagai tata krama yang kutujukan pada orang itu,namja tinggi yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun

Selama di dapur aku memutuskan untuk membuat tiga cangkir coklat panas sekaligus ,dan tidak lupa membuatkan sebotol susu bayi untuk nae-aegya kyaaaaaaaaa

"ng dapur ini kotor"gumamku setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di dapur,Huh pasti Kyuhyun lupa membersihkannya?ani yang lebih tepat menungguku untuk membersihkannya

BRAK

"YAK!SIWON HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun!suara terikan Kyuhyun hampir membuatku memecahkan gelas kaca berisi penuh coklat panas yang telah selesai Ku buat

Drap

Drap

Drap

Terdengar Suara derap orang berlari yang kokoh bahkan kudengar suara semakin mendekat ke sini,Kucoba Untuk membuka pintu dapur dengan gerakan pelan namun sebelum ku genggam gagang pintu , gebrakan Pintu membuatku terjungkal dengan keras di atas lantai dapur dikarenakan terdorong pintu

Grep

Aku kembali terkaget,saat baru kuketahui Tubuh Tinggi dan kekar siwon Hyung menghambur bahkan menindi Tubuhku dengan erat

"ANDWEEE KYUHYUN!"aku menjerit mencoba melawan,tidak! Siwon hyung melesakkan wajahnya ke arah leherku,kurasakan benda kenyal serta hangat menyapa kulitku,aku tidak bodoh dengan hal se-mesum ini apalagi Kyuhyun sering melakukannya padaku,aku tengah di cumbu dengan paksa!

"Sungmin!Siwon-hyung lepaskan!"kulihat Kyuhyun telah datang setelah mendobrak pintu dapur yang memang tidak tertutup -.- ,menghampiriku yang meringis jijik dan mulai mencoba menarik Tubuh altletis Hyung kandungnya

"Kyuuu!jebal aku jijiiiiiiiiik!"cecarku hampir menangis,di akibatkan tangan panjang siwon-hyung mulai meraba-raba dada rataku mengusapnya dengan cepat,Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memutuskan berdiri Kulihat namja evil itu memungut frying pan di lemari mengarahkannya pada kepala Siwon

"KYUUUUU!JANGAN! DIA HYUNGMU!akh"aku menangis sekarang,mulut itu mengulum kulit leherku dengan keras,Kyuhyun semakin terlihat kehilangan emosi namun sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup sadar untuk tidak benar-benar mengarahkan frying pan pada kepala siwon

"Uhmmm cpk"Pahit! Saat bibir Itu manyapa bibirku serta dengan mudah melesakkan lidahnya dalam goa mulutku,rasa pahit ini sepertinya Siwon-hyung tengah mabuk

"BRENGSEK!"

Brak

Kyuhyun mengumpat kasar kemudian ku dengar suara keras membentur punggung siwon Hyung

"Kyuhyun hiks"ucapku bergetar ketika melihat kyuhyun benar-benar melakukannya ,hanya saja bukan di kepala ,aku hanya sesegukan melihat tubuh Siwon Hyung terkapar lemas di kakiku

"Gwaenchana,Minnie?"tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya memelukku dengan erat aku hanya diam membalas memeluk tubuh kurusnya dengan erat ,sebenarnya aku juga sangat mengerti Bahwa kesusahan dan Luka Siwon-Hyung begitu dalam karena namja itu,tapi tidak kusangka setelah lama tidak bertemu Siwon Hyung malah terlihat begitu Brutal bahkan sekarang aku dapat mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu yang mengatakan Siwon hyung yang sekarang adalah namja penggila Sex

_**Sungmin pov end**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal pov **_

"Mianhe Sungmin-nah"ucap Siwon memandang Sungmin yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun sesekali mengintip namja kekar itu dengan takut-takut

"Kau datang ke sini dalam keadaan mabuk,ck sulit dipercaya"Kyuhyuh menatap Siwon tajam,Siwon hanya kembali mengulas senyum getir

"Semua orang tidak pernah memahamiku"gumam Siwon pelan ,Kyuhyun berdecak keras

"Karena kau seenaknya berpacaran dengan namja miskin Cho Siwon! kau gay dan yang lebih parah kau berhubungan dengan namja yang mempunyai status sosial Rendah!"hardik kasar Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Siwon secara tidak sopan,Sungmin hanya melihat Kyuhyun khawatir

"Benar yang kubilang kau sama saja seperti mereka!"Timpal Siwon sampai berdiri dari Posisi Duduknya

"Karena kau Bodoh!Tidak dapat memilih pendamping yang mempunyai kelas!Seleramu RENDAH!"

"Kyuhyun!hentikan!"Sungmin menghalangi Kyuhyun yang hendak memukul Siwon

"Diam!kau namja Miskin mengerti apa tentang tuntutan Keluarga terpandang kami!"Kyuhyun kehilangan emosi hingga kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada Sungmin,Sungmin terbelalak kaget

"Kau ini suka sekali menyulut emosi orang"ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba menghindar dari Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kedua namja bersaudara itu,namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeluk Sungmin dari arah belakang dengan erat

"Mianhae Min"Siwon tersenyum sinis memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam posisi berpelukan

"ku kembalikan semua kata-kata kasarmu sebelumnya,Kyu"Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar celetukan Siwon,Sungmin hanya berdehem seraya memandang Siwon dengan Gugup

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-nah itu anak siapa?"Siwon berucap datar memandang Sungmin yang tengah menggendong Ryeowook yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya

"namanya Ryeowook ,Dia anak..ku Hyung"

"Hei kubilang berhenti berbohong!"Kyuhyun berteriak dari arah kamar tamu ,Sungmin merengut sejenak namun dengan cepat berubah ceria memandang siwon

"Ne,ini anak yang kami temukan di depan rumah Kyu,tapi kami sepakat untuk merawatnya No polisi dan panti asuhan "ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis,namja cantik itu telah lama mengenal Siwon sejak kecil jadi sangat mengetahui bahwa namja atletis itu tidak akan ambil peduli dengan Kehidupan Kyuhyun,Alasannya ringan Keluarga Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Siwon membebaskan semuanya kecuali tentang Pasangan Hidup dan pendidikan

"Jinjayo?Sedikit mirip denganmu"Hibur Siwon ,Sungmin berbinar mendengarnya dengan usah payah berlari ke arah dapur dengan menggendong Tubuh Ryeowook, menyodorkan minuman coklat yang mungkin telah berubah hangat pada Siwon

"Gomawo,Sungmin-nah lebih baik kau mencoba membiarkan Ryeowook berjalan sendiri"

"Ryeowook memang sudah dapat berjalan,hanya saja aku takut dia terjatuh Hyung"Ucap Sungmin bersemangat seperti telah melupakaan kejadian naas yang ia alami akibat perbuatan siwon beberapa jam yang lalu

"Jangan membatasi geraknya Sungmin-nah itu malah menghambat anak itu untuk berkembang dan mempelajari hal baru "Nasehat Siwon,Sungmin hanya mengangguk membenarkan

.

.

.

.

_**Skip Time**_

"Minahae,mianhae,mianhae merepotkan! "Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya membungkukkan badan kepada Siwon ketika hari yang tidak pernah dinanti-nantikan Sungmin Pun datang

Benar,hari baru masuk sekolah dan tentu sekolah melarang membawa bawaan yang berat apalagi yang bernafas seperti Ryeowook

"Ne serahkan saja padaku"Ucap Siwon berjongkok kemudian menggandeng Ryeowook yang telah berdiri namun hanya memandang Sungmin,Sungmin tersenyum maju satu langkah ke depan dan ikut berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Ryeowook mengecupi Pipi Gembul itu secara mem-babibuta menyalurkan semua rasa khawatirnya

"Ryeowook sepertinya tidak begitu mengoceh layaknya balita yang lain "Siwon mulai Protes memandang Sungmin sedangkan yang di pandang hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti

Siwon menghela nafas

"Saranku kau juga harus banyak mengoceh beri pesan dan kesan apapun jika berada di dekatnya upayakan dia untuk selalu mendengar dan menatap gerak mulutmu saat berkomunikasih dengannya ajak dia pergi ke taman dan coba memberinya kesempatan untuk menggerakkan Tubuhnya seperti membiarkannya mengambil barang terdekat usahakan jangan menghadang geraknya walaupun itu hanya merangkak,walaupun kalian menemukannya kau pasti mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook bukan lagi Batita "

Siwon bicara panjang Lebar membuat Sungmin melongo ,Setahu Sungmin sih Ryeowook memang sudah dapat berjalan lancar bahkan dapat mengerti arah pembicaraannya dan Sungmin menyadari Semua ini salahnya,walau bukan sepenuhnya separuhnya di tanggung Oleh Umma Ryeowook yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk paham memandang Siwon dan Ryeowook secara bergantian

"Cih, malah mirip seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma "gumam Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bersandar di Tembok samping pintu keluar menunggu Sungmin menyelesaikan Urusannya Dengan Siwon

.

.

.

.

.

_**SM High School**_

Sebuah mobil Sport hitam mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berbelok menuju lahan parkir yang terletak di bawah Gedung olah raga dan gedung Teater yang terdiri dari 3 lantai

"Ada apa pabboya?,kau terlihat gelisah"Ucap Kyuhyun memarkirkan kendaraannya di ujung area gedung

"Apa menurut Kyu... Ryeowook akan nyaman bersama Siwon Hyung?"Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun merengut,sejenak namja berkulit pucat itu terdiam

"Tenang saja walau dia adalah Seorang CEO,cita-cita menjadi seorang Dokter anak yang dengan terpaksa dilepaskannya bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan,Siwon Hyung menyukai anak-anak kau tahu itu kan?"Kyuhyun berucap dengan tersenyum namun itu hanya di sebut dengan selingan palsu,detik kemudian hanya wajah datar dan tatapan acuh yang didapati Sungmin dalam paras tampan Kyuhyun dan itulah yang sebenarnya,Sungmin memaklumi itu,sangat

"aku Pinjam Ponselmu,aku ingin menelpon Siwon Hyung sebelum memulai pelajaran"celetuk Sungmin kemudian

"Ponsel mu?"tanpa terlebih dahulu menggapi Sungmin Kyuhyun malah bertanya sedangkan yang di tanya malah memasang wajah Polos dan Bling Bling Puppy eyes yang menyilaukan orbs hitam namja di sampingnya

"Ng..orang yang kau bilang aneh waktu itu"Ucap sungmin pelan,Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Dia yang merusaknya berkeping-keping"

"..."Kyuhyun tidak menyahuti obrolan tidak penting Sungmin,menurut versi Kyuhyun tentunya tentu saja permintaan Sungmin yang sebelumnya tidak ia hiraukan

Cklek

,Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya diikuti dengan Sungmin yang sekarang malah tersenyum canggung pada namja berkulit pucat tersebut

Kyuhyun hanya memandang sekilas Sungmin mengangkat 2 jari panjangnya mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin menjauh darinya saat namja tampan itu mulai berjalan,menjaga jarak?Ya Mereka berdua telah melakukan ini sejak tingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama alasannya ?Sungmin juga tidak mengerti, poin pentingnya tertuju pada Kyuhyun namja tampan itu hanya memerintahkan Sungmin agar'menjaga jarak dengannya' dan itu juga sebagai jawaban mengapa Vic tidak mengenal Sungmin walau mereka satu sekolah , malah menuduh namja cantik itu sebagai Stalker Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun seolah tidak membutuhkan Sungmin namun tetap menganggap Sebagai sahabat saat di luar sekolah

"Jalan pikiran yang sulit di tebak,sebenarnya aku ini apa ?"Pertanyaan gumaman yang sering Sungmin ucapkan ketika mengingat semua Sikap Kyuhyun yang telah terjadi selama tiga tahun ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat parkir,Sekali lagi Ditegaskan bahwa Sungmin memaklumi itu,sangat

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja jangkung berdiri termagu di depan cermin sesekali menguap dan tanpa terganggu membiarkan tiga orang yang mengelilingi Tubuhnya memasangkan perlengkapan mulai dari jas sekolah ,kaos kaki,maupun mengikat tali sepatunya

"kenapa semua Bodyguard appa harus beralih Fungsi menjadi baby sisters jika bersamamu"Seorang namja paruh baya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar bernuansa putih gading seraya menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya hingga kumpulan percikan api itu bergerak semakin mendekati bibirnya,Jungmo hanya tersenyum bodoh menanggapinya

"Makanya putramu yang tampan ini menginginkan istri agar ada yang mengurusnya appa"jawab Jungmo santai menempatkan gel rambut di atas poni Berwarna coklat miliknya hingga terbentuk kumpulan surai yang sama-sama menjulang ke atas,Jungmo menggeling ke arah pantulan wajahnya sendiri kemudian mengumamkan kata **'Perfectoooo' **berulang kali .

yang tentu di sambut tepukan jidat sendiri dari sang Appa kandung,Go Kangin

"Sejak kau kecil kau sudah mahir mengurusi semua Bisnis appa mulai dari mencari area usaha maupun mengurus semua administrasi apartement dari penyewa,tapi harus kau sadari satu hal bahwa kau masilah anak-anak jangan berfikir melebihi batas umurmu"

kata Kangin menghembuskan nafas berat di sertai asap rokok yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk dikeluar kan,Jungmo yang gayanya seperti ahjusshi gila kerja saja membuat Kangin miris apalagi permintaan menikah di usia muda

'aku tidak dapat membayangkan itu'Gumam kangin dalam hati

"Tapi itu dengan Sungmin Appa,Appa tahu kan dia namja yang baik"bela Jungmo

'sekalipun dengan anak baik seperti Sungmin'lanjut Gumaman Kangin dalam hati

"Ayolah nikahkan aku dengan namja cantik itu"

'Appa tidak sanggup'gumam Kangin kembali,masih dalam hati

"Aku menikah dan Appa juga boleh menikah lagi"

'Mendiang Umma-mu masih yang menjadi nomer satu di hati Appa'

Oke tinggalkan semua celotehan sepihak Jungmo dan uraian curhatan hati Kangin yang begitu terdengar malankolis

.

.di waktu yang sama seorang namja tampan nan atletis tengah terduduk di atas karpet halus berbahan Bulu berwana Dark Brown yang sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya ditemani dengan seorang bocah imut berpotongan mangkuk yang juga tengah sibik melempar maupun memungut barang apapun di sekitarnya

'**Oppa jangan lupa bawa pengaman untuk malam ini :*,ayo bercinta sampai pagi'**Siwon tersenyum nakal merespon kiriman e-mail bernuansa Vulgar dari salah satu Yeoja patner Sex-nya,hampir saja jemari itu menekan Reply dan berniat menyetujui ajakan nista itu sebelum tangan mungil tiba-tiba melekat di layar ponsel Lebar miliknya

Siwon tercekat saat menyadari Ryeowook telah berada dalam pangkuannya padahal sebelumnnya bocah kecil itu tengah bermain dengan Botol-botol Susu kosong dan Remote maupun Mouse Milik Kyuhyun yang sengaja ia cabut paksa dari laptopnya

"Apa kau Bosan?"Siwon mengabaikan ponsel miliknya di lantai dan memilih memperhatikan bocah menggemaskan di hadapannya

"Ne"ucap singkat Ryeowook membuat Siwon Tersenyum memamerkan Dimple khas miliknya

"Selagi menunggu Sungmin,Mungkin berjalan-jalan di taman dan membeli cemilan akan menyenangkan"Tungkas Siwon seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan menggendong Ryeowook

Drrt Drrrt

Siwon terdiam ketika mendapati Ponselnya berdering,Sedikit berdecak dengan terpaksa kembali duduk dan menyambar Ponsel yang masih berdering dengan kerasnya itu Yeoja nya memang kadang dapat begitu menggangu jika kita tidak segera membalas e-mail dari mereka, begitulah anggapan Siwon

Namun namja tampan itu bergenyit kala mendapati Id call yang selalu di nanti selama empat hari ini kembali Muncul pada layar ponselnya

"Yebosseyo"

"Sajangmin ,kami telah menemukan tempat orang itu tinggal"ucap Suara di sebrang seolah tanpa basa-basi menyampaikan maksudnya

"jadi apakah benar kabar bawa orang itu telah kembali dari Belanda?"tanya siwon tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook seolah meminta ketenangan batin di dalam sana

"Ne,orang itu akhirnya kembali ke Korea dan Sementara Tinggal Di Busan"

"Sementara?"

"Ne sajangmin,namja itu telah mampu membeli sebuah mansion mewah di Seoul dan menurut informasi yang di dapatkan orang itu masih menunggu pemindahan di tempat ia berkerja namun dapat di pastikan orang itu benar-benar akan berpindah ke Seoul"Siwon menutup matanya tenang,namun raut bahagia itu sudah tidak dapat di tutupi lagi

"Apa kau tahu alamat mansion orang Itu"

"Mianhae,kami masih berusaha "

"Kansahamnida"ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum Tulus

"Aniya sajangmin ,kansahamnida karena telah dengan sabar menunggu informasi dari kami"setelah itu percakapan di tutup tanpa ada salam maupun sekedar basa-basi yang lain yang biasa di dengar dari percakapan telpon pada umumnya,Siwon kali ini meletakkan ponsel tersebut di dalam saku celana hitamnya sebelum benar-benar menggendong Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Kediaman Kyuhyun

'_**Tidak akan ku lepaskan kau untuk yang kedua kalinya'Kim Kibum'... itu janjiku sampai mati'**_

.

.

.

.

Di siang hari Sungmin tengah terduduk santai di bangku belajar miliknya yang terletak di Sudut Ruangan kelas,di dalam Ruang kelas yang sama Dengan Cho Kyuhyun

Jam keempat sampai ke delapan kosong di karenakan guru tengah mengadakan rapat dadakan,namun dengan kejamnya mereka tidak merelakan murid mereka di pulangkan begitu saja alhasil Murid-murid SM HIGH SCHOOL pun harus menunggu dan terjebak di sekolah hingga bel pulang berdentang

Sungmin sesekali mengintip dari kejauhan punggung tegap namja tampan yang terduduk di posisi paling depan lurus dengan papan Tulis kelas

'Populer'satu kata yang dapat di gambarkan Sungmin ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berkomunikasih santai dengan para teman sekelas yang bahkan lebih dari separuh penghuni tengah mengerubungi namja tampan itu .seolah Kyuhyun adalah Power Center di sana

Sisanya memilih menghabiskan waktu berdiam individu seperti Sungmin ,dan sisanya lagi tengah membuat kelompok tiga atau lima orang untuk menonton Film Porn,dan sisanya lagi bermain dengan papan tulis serta mencoret-coret abstrak,kemudian sisanya lagi ataupun sisanya lagi sama-sama melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti sisa –sisa yang sebelumnya

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan percuma memandang Kyuhyun di keadaan dan tempat seperti ini namja tampan itu tampak begitu menyilaukan sekarang,tangan kiri namja cantik itu bergerak membuka permukaan meja belajarnya untuk mengambil kotak bekal berwarna pink cerah yang berisi roti isi daging yang sempat ia buat sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi

Sungmin tidak sempat memakan isi bekalnya di karenakan harus mengerjakan Tugas Sejarah Berkelompok hanya seorang diri dan menghabiskan 2 jam penuh Break Sekolah di dalam perpustakaan,kalian pasti bertanya apakah namja cantik itu telah di tindas ?Tentu saja tidak .namja cantik itu telah menarik uang pesangon pada tujuh anggota kelompoknya yang kaya-raya itu untuk uang jasa tersebut,adil kan?

"Eh?"Sungmin tercengang sejenak ketika melihat tiga roti isi danging buatannya berkurang dua buah di tambah dengan sayuran seperti potongan Tomat dan timun serta Selada berhamburan dan terkapar di dalam kotak bekalnya seolah memang sengaja di singkirkan ,hanya di ambil Roti dan dagingnya saja

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum remeh seraya kembali menatap Punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang hampir tertelan dalam kerumunan para fans nya

' Terlalu tampan dan mempesona untuk seorang pencuri Roti isi daging'Batin Sungmin mengejek

memang Kyuhyun dapat sangat kehilangan semua Wibawanya jika berkaitan dengan Sungmin namja kelewat tampan itu selalu menunjukkan sifat Buruk dan seenak jidatnya hanya di hadapan Sungmin ,Ryeowook,Siwon ditambah dengan Ummanya Serta Jungmo(yang terbaru) selain itu keseluruhannya terlihat begitu sempurna jika berhadapan dengan _**Semua manusia di muka bumi ini **_bahkan dengan kedua orang tuanya sekalipun

.

.

.

_**:::My Son:::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti"Suara bernada dingin semakin membekukan hati bahkan suasana hujan lebat yang juga tengah menguyur kedua tubuh berbeda tinggi tersebut bukanlah penyebab tubuh kedua namja itu bergetar**_

"_**Wae!?"Suara lebih berat mencoba menggapai oktaf lebih tinggi ketika merasa tenggorokannya tercekik begitu erat namun namja manis di hadapannya berusaha untuk menulikan semuanya**_

"_**.."**_

"_**Jawab aku!"**_

_**Bibir namja manis itu sontak merapat**_

"_**Karena kita berbeda!perbedaan status sosial kita begitu ketara ,Kau bodoh karena memilihku!Ini salah!Hiks"nada datar dan dingin yang telah ia jaga dengan sekuat tenaga pun akhirnya pecah, digantikan dengan sebuah kalimat ber- nada putus asa yang terdengar begitu memilukan **_

"_**Tidak,Aku akan meninggalkan Semua!Semuanya !Saranghae,jeongmal Saranghae tapi jebal jangan tinggalkan aku Kibum-ah,jebal"**_

"_**Ini bukan permainan Wonnie"Nada itu kembali terdengar begitu datar namun yang tidak dapat di dustakan bahwa namja itu berucap dengan ber- cucuran air mata walau derasnya air hujan dengan apik telah menyembunyikan semuanya**_

"_**Aku bukan sedang bermain dengan kata cinta,karena kau bukan mainanku kau kekasihku dan sampai mati akan tetap seperti itu"**_

"_**Hiks CHO SIWON PABBOYA!hiks hiks hiks Kumohon !jangan keras kepala seperti ini hiks hiks"**_

Mata ber-orbs kelam itu tebuka lebar dengan cepat tubuh itu berganti posisi terduduk begitu kaku

"Aku bermimpi"Suara Siwon begitu terdengar sebal

"Ngh"namun namja atletis itu terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya ,detik kemudian namja itu tesenyum lembut menyadari bahwa Ryeowook tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan gerakan kasarnya saat terbangun tadi,bocah imut itu masih saja tertidur nyenyak di pangkuannya

Keduanya memang begitu lelah bermain sehingga Siwon memutuskan untuk tidur di mobil milik nya setelah memarkirkan mobil tersebut di pojok taman yang teduh dua jam yang lalu,jadi sepertinya Siwon telah kembali memiliki tenaga untuk kembali pulang menuju Rumah sang namdongsaeng,sekedar menempatkan Ryeowook ke tempat tidur yang lebih nyaman maupun ikut kembali melanjutkan tidurnya

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendesah mengeratkan Jas sekolahnya saat angin datangnya musim dingin berhembus dengan kencangnya di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati,Sekolah telah bubar satu jam yang lalu namun Sungmin masih berjalan di area sekolah di karenakan sempat menginap setengah jam di kelas akibat pelajaran tambahan dari Sonsaengmin yang tidak ingin murid nya ketinggalan pelajaran setelah guru itu mengikuti rapat dadakan,niat guru itu sih mulia, namun tidak untuk kelas Sungmin yang merasa terkena Sial karena hal itu

Sungmin juga sempat memandang Iri Kyuhyun dan Vic yang tengah bercanda di dalam mobil mewah Kyuhyun yang melintas melewatinya saat berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah

'pasti di dalam begitu hangat 'ucap Sungmin dalam hati

"HAAAAH!apa yang sebenarnya ku-fikirkan sih!" ucap Sungmin merutuki pemikiran anehnya ,sedikit berdoa agar cuaca hari ini mendukung untuk semua pejalan kaki ,pengguna sepeda gayuh dan pengguna motor

Namun nyatanya

Hari malah semakin dingin ,Sungmin merutuk dalam hati karena tidak sempat membawa syal,ini begitu dingin Sungmin sampai berkali-kali meniupi jemari miliknya beberapa menit lagi akan sampai di kedai karena Sungmin akan kembali bekerja part time mulai hari ini

Setelah bermenit-menit Sungmin melalui jalan dalam keheningan .hingga langkah kecilnya berakhir membuatnya berada di depan Kios sayuran tempat ia bekerja

"Sungmin-nah"Seorang namja jangkung berteriak lantang dari arah dalam kios di hadapan Sungmin,Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan hingga menciptakan uap tipis udara hangat dari dalam tubuhnya masih malas melangkah namja cantik itu lebih memilih berdiam diri seraya memandang Jungmo yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya

"Kenapa ada di sini?"Sungmin menengadah ketika jungmo telah berada tepat di depannya,Jungmo hanya tersenyum watados dan langsung saja menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas ke arah Sungmin

"Aku sedang menarik uang Sewa kios,kau tahu kan seluruh kawasan pertokoan ini adalah milik Appaku"Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan semua ucapan Jungmo,Sungmin mengetahui bahwa namja kelewat hiperaktif di hadapannya begitu kurang kerjaan memunguti semua uang sewa yang seharusnya dapat di transfer melalui Rekening

"Selain itu aku juga berniat mengganggumu di sini"

lanjut Jungmo enteng ,Sungmin bahkan kembali mengangguk membenarkan semua niat Jungmo yang begitu menggangunya,tidak ambil peduli namja cantik itu malah terfokus menerima cangkir panas berisi Liquid Coklat dari tangan Jungmo dan buru-buru meminumnya agar dapat dengan cepat merasakan reaksi kehangatan minuman tersebut dari dalam tubuhnya

"Kau tahu Min dengan istilah ciuman tidak langsung?"kedua belahan merah akibat cuaca dingin itu melengkung samar

"Huh?"Sungmin mem-beo mendengar celetukan aneh Jungmo,Namja jangkung itu malah semakin tersenyum lebar mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin kemudian menggenggam penuh tautan jemari yang masih membawa cangkir berwarna Biru tersebut dengan gerakan _So Close_

"Apa meminum coklat itu terasa hangat?"tanya Jungmo ambigu dan semakin mengikis jarah wajahnya dengan Wajah Sungmin,namun Sungmin mengangguk meng-iyakan memandang Jungmo dengan polosnya

" kulup cangkir itu apa juga terasa hangat?"Sungmin kembali mengangguk

"Hehehe aku sudah menjilat,mengulum,dan mencium kulup itu sebelum ku berikan padamu loh~ jadi kita Sudah berciuman"Sungmin memembeku ,Jungmo tersenyum namun dalam arti yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya

Chu~

Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika Tubuh Jungmo telah membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan wajah Sungmin yang tengah menengadah ke arahnya,Mereka Sukses berciuman terlihat begitu intim di Suasana yang tidak dapat di katakan sepi disepanjang pertokoan jalan Seoul

"LEE SUNGMIN!"Suara gertakan membuat Sungmin kembali tersadar dan segera mendorong Tubuh Jungmo Hingga tautan bibir keduanya terlepas

Gyuts

'sakit'Sungmin meringis linu ketika lengannya di tarik dari arah belakang akibat seseorang yang hampir memelintir tangan namja cantik itu ,bahkan cangkir yang masih ber-sisa cairan coklat itu terjatuh dan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian di atas Trotoar

"Kau lagi namja vampire!"Sungmin terbelalak mendengarnya,dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara

"Kyuhyun"ucap Sungmin pada se-sosok tampan bermantel Biru kelam yang masih saja mencengkram lengannya,mata hazel itu begitu tajam memandang Sungmin tepatnya bibir bershape M yang terlihat sedikit membengkak merah

"Pabboya!Kenapa kau ber-ciuman dengan namja lain!?seharusnya kau hanya menjaga bibirmu itu untukku!"

"Heh?"tanya JungMin membeo mendengar penuturan seenak jidat namja berkulit putih pucat di hadapan mereka

Siapa sebenarnya yang telah menghasutkan kata-kata Egois itu Tuan Cho? IBLIS kah?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nah untuk beberapa tebakan dari readers sebagian ada yang hampir benar ^^

Jungmo itu bukan ahjusshi Chinguya ^^ sikapnya saja yang kayak ahjusshi

Untuk Siwon juga hampir benar .Bang won Itu kaya banget malah ,dia itu Hyungnya Kyu ~~

Tapi bukan saingan Buat dapetin Ming kok ^^

Buat yang masih ingin tahu Wookie itu anaknya siapa,nah mungkin akan terjawab seiring dengan bertambahnya chap(?)

_**Big Thanks to:**_

**Fitri/ Hyukies/ sissy/ lemonade/ Ria/ Jirania/ Guest/ winecouple/ kyumin saranghae/ryeo ryeo ryeong****/****Zen Liu****/****ammyikmubmik****/****kim hyun nie****/****wyda joyer****/****reaRelf****/****Vincent Brianna Cho****/****pumpkinsparkyumin****/****Joyer Cloudsomnia****/****chikakyumin****/****ChanMoody****/****manize83****/****danactebh****/****sitapumpkinelf****/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gomawo chingudeul (( TOT)/ (^3^))) kalian begitu baik merepyu FF aneh ini **_

_**untuk readers baru salam kenal makasih sebesar tubuh shindong untuk semua isi repyunya **_

_**saya baca berualang kali repyunya sambil ngakak2 sendiri*tapi biasanya juga begitu mulai dari awal debut Author(?)sebuah kebiasaan -((9 -3-))9**_

_**,Sebagai author KMS Abal hanya ini yang dapat saya berikan*apadah T.T **_

_**Maukah me-review?kalau suka sih **_

_**Segini aja ya cuap2 nya*takut readers pada gedeg semua*bow bareng KyuMin**_

_**See you*fly kiss atu-atu buat readers**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ff Kyumin/My Son/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae** NO PLAGIAT! **

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMPKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PL AK,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME**NO PLAGIAT!**

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

Chapter 6.

.

"Jika kalian berdua tidak berniat membeli apapun di Kios ini sebaiknya kalian pulang, hari semakin dingin kalian pasti juga merasa lelah setelah seharian bersekolah ,jika sakit aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab!"Sungmin berkata ketus memandang kedua namja di samping kiri dan kanannya dengan tatapan mengusir

Jungmo hanya dapat tersenyum genit merasakan bentakan yang malah terdengar imut di telinganya,sebenarnya bukan hanya Jungmo yang merasakan hal serupa .Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan sikap yang di garang-garangkan oleh Sungmin ikut tersenyum tipis menggapinya.

Sungmin yang menyadari kedua namja tinggi di hadapannya hanya tersenyum menganggapi semua gertakannya segera menutup mata foxynya dengan kesal,'Percuma saja mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala ' batin Sungmin nelanggsa sembari merengut Lucu

Mereka bertiga memang Telah masuk ke dalam Kios,dan selang beberapa menit kemudian Beberapa Ahjumma-Ahjumma berpakaian begitu tebal mulai berdatangan,Sungmin yang sekilas melihatnya tampak menunjukkan ekspresi kagum atas pengorbana para Ahjumma membeli bahan makanan di hari yang sedingin Ini. sampai-sampai menggunakan baju yang tebalnya tak terkira hingga terlihat seperti kumpulan bola berjalan,

Sungmin sedikit berdo'a atas keselamatan Para ahjumma tersebut, khawatir tubuh Bulat mereka terjatuh atau yang lebih parahnya menggeliding akibat berdesak –desakan dan saling senggol seperti yang terlihat saat ini

"Sungmin-nah!Ambilkan sekarung wortel yang diikat kain hitam di belakang namja bermantel Biru Itu "ucap Pak Kim membuyarkan pemikiran Sungmin,Namja cantik Itu segera memutar Tubuh menghadap Kyuhyun

"Minggir"Perintah Sungmin dengan nada pelan,dalam diam Kyuhyun bergeser ke belakang Tubuh Sungmin Hingga berdiri berdampingan Dengan Jungmo

"Pulang saja kau namja Vampire"Hardik Jungmo di sela-sela kegiatannya mengamati Bokong besar nan bulat Sungmin yang tengah membungkuk bersiap mengangkat karung yang berisi penuh Wortel,Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan mesum Jungmo hanya mendecih pelan walau dalam hati namja berkulit pucat menahan diri untuk tidak mencongkel kedua bola mata namja jangkung di sampingnya

"Yah!Tempat ini kecil kalian malah menghalangi jalan"Sungmin menggerutu sembari menahan berat Wortel yang ia bawa di bahu kanannya,Kyuhyun dan Jungmo sedikit terkesiap melihat keadaan namja bermata rubah itu, untuk yang pertama kali kedua namja berkecukupan itu melihat cara kerja Seorang Lee Sungmin ,err... Terlihat seperti Kuli panggul

"Sungmin-ah menikahlah denganku maka kau tidak akan bekerja kasar seperti ini"

"Oh ya?maka kau akan menikahi jeruji besi ,saat memaksa anak di bawah Umur bersanding denganmu"Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada setengah menyindir,walaupun namja tampan itu tidak sama sekali diminta menyerukan pendapatnya,Jungmo mendelik menatap Kyuhyun begitu sansi

"Palli Sungmin-nah!"perintah Pak Kim ketika Sungmin tak Kunjung datang,Sungmin telihat gelagapan sebelum akhirnya menerobos paksa dua Tubuh Tinggi di hadapannya

Jungmo kembali terkekeh sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin sekilas sebelum meninggalkan Kios Kumuh itu tanpa berkata apapun Hingga memasuki Mobil Sport Hitam miliknya kemudian menjalankannya dengan kecepatan penuh

"Heh!Kenapa dia?"monolog Jungmo seraya tetap memandang sengit Mobil Kyuhyun yang menghilang di tikungan jalan,Di sisi lain Sungmin yang sebenarnya telah mencuri pandang hanya dapat mendesah melihat kelakukan Kyuhyun yang begitu terlihat Arogan di hadapan Jungmo bahkan pada dirinya ,Sungmin jadi begitu tidak bersemangat hari Ini

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Kangin,Ini berita Buruk tuan Jungmo belum dapat kami temukan padahal hari Sudah Semakin Dingin"Seorang namja tinggi besar menghampiri Kangin yang tengah mencukur Jenggot di dalam kamar mandi

Kangin hanya berdehem mengisyaratkan agar sang anak Buah mengerti keadaannya yang masih menyisakan setengah benda hitam tebal mencuat dari dagunya,Setelah ia kira selesai namja paruh baya itu segera menghadap pada Sang Anak Buah

"Mungkin namja itu sedang asik bermain di Apartement namja itu"ucap Kangin merasa mantap namun berbeda dengan sang anak buah yang masih tidak mengerti

"Yang mana?"Kangin bergenyit menatap sang anak Buah

"Yang itu" sang anak buah terlihat tidak Kunjung mengerti jua berniat untuk kembali bertanya

"Hah!kajja langsung ke sana saja"namun Kangin dengan cepat memotong dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi

"Kenapa Dengan yang itu?"ucap sang anak buah terdengar begitu ambigu

.

Di waktu yang sama Sungmin telah kembali bersin Untuk yang ketiga kalinya,Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk menggosok permukaan lubang hidung yang terasa begitu gatal

"Aigo Sungmin-ah jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu"Ucap salah satu ahjumma pembeli yang tengah memilih-milih Brokoli dalam keranjang sayur,Sungmin tersenyum menggapinya

"Aniya ini hanya bersin Ringan"

ucap Sungmin,namun beberapa Ahjumma yang mendengar menampakkan raut tidak setuju ketika melihat busana namja cantik itu hanya di baluti kemeja serta celana kain dan jas Sekolah,pasti sangat dingin mereka mengerti Sungmin akan demam nanti malam jika di teruskan seperti ini,Pak Kim yang telah memasukkan beberapa Uang won Ke dalam Mesin Kasir menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memasangkan Syal yang tengah ia kenakan setelah di hadiahi tatapan peringatan dari salah satu ahjumma di sana

"Mianhae merepotkan Kim Ahjusshi"Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak membungkukkan badannya maksudnya sih ditujukan pada Pak Kim ,namun ia malah di hadiahi dua tangan yang menepuk kepalanya Tangan Pak Kim dan Tangan Jungmo yang ikut Ikutan

"Kau mau jaketku Juga Sungminnie?"tanya Jungmo dalam maksud terselubung

"Jinnja?"Sungmin membulat,setahu Sungmin Jungmo itu sama dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak Kuat dengan udara Dingin

"Ne Kita bisa berbagi Dengan cara berpelukan"Ucapnya Namja jangkung Itu tanpa Beban,Sungmin segera menggeleng kasar mendengarnya berbanding Terbalik dengan Semua Orang yang tertawa karena menganggap itu adalah sebuah bayolan,Tentu saja itu jawaban Serius -.-

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kangin mengetuk pintu apartemet bernomor 207 yang di kenali sebagai tempat Tinggal Lee Sungmin,namja paruh baya itu seolah meminta bantuan dengan cara melambai tanpa berbalik kepada kedua anak buahnya yang mengkori dari belakang

"Apa tangan anda Kram?"tanya salah satu anak buah yang menghampiri berniat untuk mengantikan Kangin untuk mengetuk Pintu

"Bukan aku Minta Rokok"Ucap Kangin tanpa nada bercanda,Anak Buahnya mengangguk memberikan Sebuah Rokok yang baru pada Kangin

"Sebentar"Suara sahutan lembut sanggup membuat Kangin terdiam mengulum Rokok yang sebenarnya akan di Sulut api

Cklek

Seperti adegan Slowmotion Leeteuk yang ber-status sebagai Umma Sungmin dan Kangin yang ber-status sebagai Appa Jungmo bertemu bahkan beradu dalam satu pandangan Lurus

"Beautiful~"Celetuk Kangin dalam satu kali menangkap paras Leeteuk,mengacuhkan kedua Anak Buah nya yang serentak melongo

"Tampan~"Sambung Leeteuk tanpa sadar ,Dan seolah bunga berhamburan di sekeliling mereka berdiri keduanya larut dalam Harmoni pengindraan di dalam perasaan yang menggebu setelah terpendam untuk sekian lama memunculkan harapan baru ke permukaan,Apakah Inikah yang Disebut Dengan Love at first Sight itu?Setelah Puber Periode ke dua Mungkin?

.

.

.

"Ku antar sampai Apartementmu ne?" Jungmo berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin yang tengah sibuk membungkusi pesanan beberapa macam sayuran ,membuat mata Rubah namja cantik itu terbelalak namun Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan dan dengan cekatan merampungkan bungkusan sayur pesanan dan segera memberikan ke pada para pembeli terakhir hari Ini

"Terima kasih Sungmin-nah atas kerja kerasmu hari Ini"Ucap Pak Kim tesenyum sembari membawa karung-karung yang kosong ke dalam Mobil Pick Up Miliknya. semua sayur Pak Kim memang selalu Laku Keras bagaimanapun Musimnya

"Sungmin-ah Sebelum pulang Tolong bersihkan Kios Kuncinya dapat kau bawa untuk besok"Ucap namja Paruh baya itu sebelum memasuki Mobil Pengangkut barang Miliknya,Sungmin mengangguk kemudian cepat-cepat membungkuk Hormat

"Tuan Jungmo akan pulang bersama Sungmin kan?"Sungmin mengumbar ekspresi kaget yang begitu manis saat Pak Kim melogohkan kepalanya dan bertanya pada Jungmo,sedangkan yang ditanya mengumbar senyuman mesum dengan mengangguk-ngangukkan kepalanya dua kali,terlalu Senang namun tidak dengan Sungmin yang telah mengucurkan keringat Dingin

"Kajja masuk ke dalam Kios Sungmin-nah~"bujuk Jungmo seraya menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering ketika memandang wajah cantik Sungmin,seketika bulu Kuduk Sungmin meremang berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran Negatif dengan menganggap namja jangkung di hadapannya bukanlah Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mesum berjalan setengah berlari Sungmin memasuki Kios kerjanya memungut sapu dan Mulai membersihkan sampah sampah sayuran maupun kertas

"Sungmin-nah setelah ini kalau kita berkencan bagaimana"Sungmin hanya diam tanpa berniat menggubris omongan Jungmo dan tetap menyingkirkan sampah dengan sekuat tenaga,pekerjaannya harus segera selesai sebelum hari semakin gelap menghabiskan Sore bersama Jungmo memang bukan Hal yang Buruk hanya saja pikirannya bercabang pada Keadaan Ryeowook dan separuhnya pada Ehm...Kyu .akibat apa yang dilakukan Jungmo pada Bibir Sungmin

"Ng Mengenai Ciuman Itu"Sungmin tersedak Ludahnya Sendiri,Jungmo begitu telak membobol pikirannya saat memberhentikan laju sapunya dan memutar Tubuhnya Untuk Menghadap Jungmo

"Jangan Ulangi lagi"ucap Sungmin pelan,Jungmo tersenyum membingkai wajah cantik berbalut hiasan Rona merah alami di kedua pipi Chunbbynya

"Min itu ciuman permataku!"

"Hah!"Sungmin melotot tak Lupa bibir mungil yang sedari tadi cemberut bergerak membentuk Huruf 'O' yang begitu terlihat Lucu,Jungmo kembali terkekeh jenaka

"Hei memang tadi itu bukan ciuman pertamamu?"Sungmin membeku mendengarnya

_**Flashback On**_

_**3 tahun yang lalu-**_

"_**Kyu itu apa?"Sungmin mengerjap namun tak Urung lidah mungilnya masih bergerak mengecap benda putih lembut dan beku di genggamannya sedangkan Bokong Seksinya tengah duduk manis di karpet kamarnya tepat menghadap namja tampan yang tengah menegak liquiddi dalam kaleng berwarna Hitam**_

"_**Yang mana?"Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik dengan nada yang menerawang dengan Orbs tajam yang terlihat gelap di titik tengahnya memandang Sungmin yang masih saja mengerjap Polos padanya**_

"_**Kaleng Itu apakah Jus?"Kyuhyun terkekeh aneh ,kekehan yang terdengar berat dan lagi-lagi bernada menerawang tak jelas ,Sungmin bahkan merinding mendengarnya namun seketika Hilang berganti dengan perasaan Gugup kala Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua jarinya memberikan Gestur mendekat padanya,Sungmin menuruti hingga kini Tubuh Keduanya saling berhadapan dalam jarak dekat**_

_**Grep**_

_**Plash trak**_

_**Ice Cream milik Sungmin dan kaleng Bir Kyuhyun Terjatuh hampir bersamaan hingga liquid dan benda padat nan lembut itu bercecer di atas karpet Kamar namja ber-marga Lee Itu**_

"_**Ugh"**_

_**Sungmin merengut Ingin Muntah mencium bau aneh dari Gua Mulut Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya,Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri akibat tidak tahan dengan bau aneh itu**_

"_**Kyu Bau Ugh"Sungmin berusaha menengadah memandang wajah tenang Kyuhyun namun yang ia dapati malah ekspresi wajah Jahat dengan Seringai miring Milik namja tampan itu,Sungmin tiba-tiba Bungkam saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun beralih menggenggam erat masing-masing tangannya**_

_**Chup**_

_**Kecupan Singkat Bibir tebal Kyuhyun membentur bibir mungil nan berbentuk milik Sungmin,Namja cantik Itu merona Seketika**_

"_**Apa yang...**_

_**Srup**_

_**Sungmin merasakan sensasi geli kala lidah panjang Kyuhyun dengan bau anehnya menyapu Bibirnya Hingga tanpa sadar namja kelinci Itu membuka bibirnya serta meringis lantaran gejolak Geli yang ia baru rasakan**_

"_**Ngh..cpk...cpk..cpk..eungh..ungh..cpk**_

_**Namun Tubuh Sungmin seolah telah memutuskan gerak Motorik yang salah Hingga lidah panjangKyuhyun dapat dengan mudah membobol dan merongrong panjang hingga batas papila pengecap rasa pahit di pangkal Lidah di dalam mulut mungil Sungmin . tak Urung bibir tebal Itu melahap habis bibir mungil Sungmin Hingga saliva keduanya melebur menjadi satu,Sungmin menatap buram mata Kyuhyun yang masih saja berkilat,Bibir Sungmin merasakan pergerakan ganas di bawah Kukungan bibir tebal tautan Bibir itu terlepas bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan yang Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah pening**_

_**Keduanya saling menatap dalam tingkat kesadaran yang berbeda Hingga Tubuh Keduanya terjatuh di atas Ranjang milik Sungmin dan tertidur tenang Hingga pagi Menjelang**_

_**Flashback Off**_

"Sungminnie kau melamun"Ucap Jungmo akhirnya setelah merasa jengah menanti jawaban Sungmin yang memakan waktu selama 30 Detik dalam diamnya,Sungmin yang tersadar hanya dapat kembali memandang Fokus namja jangkung Di hadapannya

"Itu bukanlah Ciuman pertamaku"Jawab Sungmin jujur tanpa memandang Jungmo yang telah menampakkan ekspresi kaget,Jungmo yang sempat Duduk langsung saja menegapkan Tubuhnya di hadapan Sungmin hingga mau tidak mau namja cantik itu menengadahkan wajahnya akibat perbedaan tinggi yang ketara

"Ke-kenapa begitu?!"nada Jungmo meninggi Sungmin sampai tersentak kaget mendengarnya

"Mianhae aku pernah berciuman dengan orang lain"Jungmo menghela nafas ,namun segera menggapai Tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat,Sungmin berusaha diam saat pun juga tengah berdiam membiarkan Angin Musim menerpa Tubuhnya seraya menikmati panas Tubuh Sungmin

Gruk Gruk Gruk

"HUAAAAAA PANASSSSSSSSSS"raungan Pilu terdengar,Sungmin meringis lantaran terdorong paksa oleh tangan Jungmo, melongo ketika Jungmo melepas semua pakaian hangatnya dan di buang begitu saja ke lantai,Sungmin hendak mendekati Jungmo namun tertegun saat wajah Serius Kyuhyun dan tatapan Polos Ryeowook berada di hadapannya tepatnya di belakang Punggung Jungmo,Lebih tertegun dan miris saat mendapati dua gelas berisi minuman yang masih mengeluarkan asap panas di dalamnya telah di tumpahkan dengan sengaja Oleh Kyuhyun pada Jungmo

"UMMAAA Cucuuu"Suara Ryeowook terdengar semakin cempreng entahlah Bocah itu berkembang begitu pesat,hanya saja Sungmin terlalu bingung hingga sedikit mengabaikan Ryeowook melihat Jungmo yang kebasahan di hari sedingin ini adalah masalah besar,bagaimana jika namja itu pinsan akibat hipotermia,Ok itu berlebihan .ini masih beberapa detik setelah namja jangkung itu melepasa pakaian hangatnya

"Pulang atau kau tahu akibatnya"ancaman Kyuhyun terdengar begitu Dingin pada Sungmin

"KAU KENAPA DATANG KE SINI LAGI!AH DAN ITU! BOCAH ITU SIAPA?!"Kyuhyun hanya me-rolling eyes dengan jengah namja tampan itu Sungguh bukan dalam Mood ingin berdebat tanpa berniat bertindak Sopan Kyuhyun melewati Jungmo tangan panjangnya terjulur menggenggam lengan Sungmin hingga sang Empu Terhuyung ke arahnya,Sungmin yang membungkuk memandang Kyuhyun bingung

"Pulang!"ucap Kyuhyun telak setelah itu menarik Sungmin keluar Kios meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih mendesis dengan keadaannya,Sungmin menengok ke belakang dengan cemas berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun hampir menyentak kasar tautan tangan mereka

"Kyu berhenti!"

"Kau mau membela namja itu!"

"Karena perbuatanmu salah Kyu akh appo.."Sungmin meringis Kyuhyun semakin mencengkram tangannya Kuat,Namun Sungmin dengan cepat menyentakkan Hingga tangan keduanya benar-benar terlepas dengan cepat berlari kembali ke dala Kios Untuk menemui Jungmo

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat entah mengapa rasa panas dan perih menjalari dadanya seketika,Sungmin mengabaikannya lagi hanya karena namja itu ,Kyuhyun seolah menjadi yang tertindas saat menyusul Sungmin berniat untuk menyeret namja cantik itu dengan kekerasan Namun di urungkan ketika melihat Sungmin melepas syalnya dan melingkarkannya pada Leher Jungmo

'Mianhae aku harus segera pergi,sampai bertemu lagi Jungmo-Hyung'Ucapan samar Sungmin yang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Aku masih menunggumu Untuk menjelaskan semuanya Min,Pergilah biar aku yang membawa Kuncinya 'Kyuhyun juga melihat Sungmin meyerahkan Kunci pada Jungmo sebelum berbalik menjauh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengalihkan pandanganya pada Ryeowook yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Bocah kecil itu seakan mengabaikan sekitar dengan serius memakan nasi sayur dan daging yang di potong kecil-kecil,Siwon menyarankan untuk tidak membuatnya seperti Bubur dengan alasan Ryeowook adalah Seorang balita dengan keadaan Gigi Susu yang mulai memanjang menjadi normal

"Berciuman ,berpelukan ,berlaku mesra apa kau berniat akan melakukan lebih dari itu?"

Sungmin meletakan alat makan miliknya di atas meja dengan malas,Kyuhyun masih saja membahas itu meski keduanya tengah berada di satu meja makan Bersama Siwon dan Ryeowook

"Hyung akan benar-benar hanya sebentar di sini?"Kyuhyun merasa terabaikan dengan ucapan Sungmin,Siwon mengangguk namun namja ber dimple itu memandang Kyuhyun yang telah memerah akibat menahan amarah walaupun Siwon bukanlah namja yang mau ambil peduli dengan masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Jangan menjadi manusia Rendahan Min"Hardik Kyuhyun kasar,Sungmin balik memandang Kyuhyun sebal memastikan Ryeowook telah menyelesaikan makannya Namja cantik itu segera berdiri dan meinggalkan Ruang makan untuk menidurkan Ryeowook,kembali mengabaikan kata-kata Kyuhyun

"Min!"

"Kyuhyun bicarakan masalah kalian secara baik-baik"Siwon menyela Kyuhyun,Tempramen Kyuhyun begitu buruk Siwon bahkan memandang Sosok penguasa dan penekan yang melekat pada diri sang namgsaengnya,Sosok sama seperti Pria yang telah memisahkannya dengan Kibum hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya Sosok yang sangat ia benci hingga ia jatuh ke dalam Dunia Manekin yang begitu terlilit benda kasar di tubuh dan Jiwanya

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dengan mendecih keras berjalan menuju kamar yang baru saja Dimasuki Sungmin dan Ryeowook ,Siwon mendesah kalah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendekati Tenda kecil yang berada di kamar Miliknya,Sungmin berada di dalam bersama Ryeowook,hampir jemari panjang itu membuka Resleting Tenda namun Urung ketika Sungmin melogohkan kepalanya

"Wae?"tanya Sungmin sok Ketus, bibir Kyuhyun hanya bergerak Lurus dengan tatapan datar memandang namja kelinci di hadapannya

"Aku juga Ingin masuk"

"Ng bagaimana ya?Disini hanya muat Dua Orang"jawab Sungmin menampakkan ekspresi berfikir yang di buat-Buat,Bukan Kyuhyun kalau hanya berdiam diri memandang Tingkah Sungmin yang menguras kesabarannya namja tampan itu memilih masuk dengan paksa ke dalam Tenda,Sungmin hanya dapat protes secara sia-sia

"Ayo Tidur di ranjang"

"Tidak aku ingin tidur disini bersama Ryeowook"Sungmin Kekeuh dengan keputusanya,dengan beralaskan karpet empuk berbulu dan dua bantal Sungmin membimbing Ryeowook tidur di sampingnya,Bocah kecil Itu hanya menuruti tanpa mengoceh apapun ng..mungkin karena Sugmin melupakan saran Siwon untuk memancing Bocah itu berbicara

Kyuhyun yang terduduk dalam tenda ,semakin kesal melihatnya

"Kalau begitu aku Juga akan Tidur di sini"Kyuhyun berbaring di samping Sungmin menyenggol bahan tenda Hingga hampir Roboh dan melebar,Sungmin berteriak kaget tenda ini memang cukup Untuk dua Orang

Hup

"Kyuhyun"Sungmin merona Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengangkat Tubuh Mungilnya Hingga kini menindi Di atas Tubuh Jangkung Kyuhyun yang telah mengantikan posisi berbaringnya

"Ssst Kita Tidur seperti ini,arrachi?"Nafas Kyuhyun menerpa pucuk kepala Sungmin,Sungmin lagi-lagi berdebar dan jatuh dalam Jurang rasa Cintanya kepada Kyuhyun benang merah tak kasat mata Sanggup membuat keduanya mengukir kesan hati yang begitu berbeda Sungmin semakin mencintai Kyuhyun,dan Cho Kyuhyun?Siapa yang akan menduga Cinta namja tampan itu akan berlabuh di mana?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::::My Son::::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari Minggu pagi,Sungmin tengah menari-nari gaje di depan Ryeowook yang sedang memakan sarapan paginya Kyuhyun memakai headset mendengarkan alunan lagu dengan begitu tenang membaca Majalah Game di Sofa

Sedangkan Siwon,namja atletis itu telah kembali Ke Apartement Miliknya

"Ryeowook-ah Lihat Umma bisa melakukan Ini"Sungmin merebut perhatian Ryeowook dengan berguling-guling di lantai,Bocah kecil itu menyambutnya dengan tawa yang begitu melengking dan khas

"Icu Umma"ucap Ryeowook megucut kan bibirnya menunjuk sebuah arah yang diinginkan,Sungmin bergenyit

"Kau lihat apa Chagiya?"Sungmin bertanya dengan suara mendayu pada Ryeowook yang mengalihkannya ke arah taman belakang Kyuhyun dengan Fokus,Sungmin berdiri dari Tengkurapnya dan Ikut memandang taman yang mulai di singgahi oleh benda Putih berbentuk mungil,Sungmin memekik telah Turun di pekarangan Kyuhyun ehm..tepatnya di Kota Seoul

"hari pertama Turun Salju Kyaaaa kajja kajja"

"HEI!"Kyuhyun tersentak ketika headset miliknya di lepas paksa oleh Sungmin dengan cara menarik kebelnya,Kyuhyun memandang sangsi Sungmin namun namja cantik itu malah membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah dan kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan Kyuhyun

Graaaak

Sungmin menggeser Pintu kaca menggandeng tangan Mungil Ryeowook dengan hati –hati

"Dinginkah?"Sungmin terkekeh Lucu saat Ryeowook bergenyit lucu ketika dengan sengaja namja cantik itu menempatkan sedikit kaki telanjang Ryeowook pada salju yang berada di tanah

"Dingin Umma"Kyuhyun yang telah mengekor dan bersandar di pinggir pintu kaca hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan lancar bocah berpotongan mangkuk itu

Chup

Kyuhyun mendelik kala mendapati Sungmin mengecup sayang bibir mungil Ryeowook

"Yak!Jangan lakukan itu pada anak kecil!Mulutmu itu banyak penyakitnya(bakteri)"

"lalu bagaimana dengan lidah yang suka seenaknya masuk ke mulutku"Omel Sungmin pelan terang saja Kyuhun memang suka mencumbunya Sesuka hati,namun sayang namja tampan di belakangnya mendengar gerutuan itu

_**Drrt Drrrt Drrrrt**_

Kyuhyun yang dasarnya sangat benci di bantah berniat membalas ucapan Sungmin sebelum

Dering ponsel nya mengintrupsi semuanya

Sungmin yang ikut mendengar suara mesin itu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun

"Yeboseyo Vict"Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir ketika mendengar nama pemanggil adalah Victoria yeojachingu Kyuhyun

"_**Oppa~ Aku kesepian di hari minggu bisahkah kita pergi jalan-jalan"**_Ucap Vict Seolah meminta padahal Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Victoria tidak pernah menerima penolakan dari Siapapun,Kyuhyun beralih memandang Sungmin dan Ryeowook

"Oke tapi dengan syarat"

"_**MWO?"**_

"Aku akan mengajak Teman,Ok?"

"_**Ng Mood ku sedang baik Oppa~jadi kau boleh membawanya,sampai bertemu Bye~"**_

_**Pip**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" Kau?"Vict mengaga ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari mobil bersama Kyuhyun dengan bergandengan tangan

"Oppa kenapa kau bisa dengan stalker mu kalian sudah jadi teman dekat?"Yeoja itu tanpa menjeda kata dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk wajah Sungmin,Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebelum mendekati Victoria dan mengecup singkat bibir ber-ginchu pink pekat yeoja itu,Sungmin menutup mata Ryeowook walau namja cantik itu tidak yakin bocah yang berada di gendongannya mengerti

"Sungmin-shii apa kau selalu membawa adikmu kemana saja?kemana Umma-mu?"Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi saat Victoria kembali memandang Dirinya,Ryeowook kemudian beralih pandang menelitik tas Baby berwarna Pink Tanggung yang tengah di bawa Sungmin

"Tidak Bocah Ini adala Aegyaku"Sungmin berkata dengan nada Riang namun kali Ini nama Kyuhyun tidak ia ikut sertakan dalam hal kepemilikan Ryeowook,ada sedikit rasa pahit yang menjalar di lidah Kyuhyun saat mendengarnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Apa kau Sudah mengunjungi Tempat kerja barumu?"**_

Namja berwajah tenang namun menunjukkan kharisma yang meninggalkan kesan manis itu hanya berdehem menyahuti sebuah pertanyaan

"_**Aigo...bersemangatlah Sedikit Kukira kau akan senang karena dapat dekat kembali dengan orang Tuamu"**_

"Mereka hanya tinggal dan tidur selamanya di Korea,tapi Kemanapun aku pergi mereka selalu ada bersamaku"Ambigu,namja itu berkata dengan menyenderkan kepalanya pada Kursi mobil sebelah tangannya memengang Stir tanpa bersiap.

"_**Kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik,Mungkin setelah jodohmu benar-benar kau temukan"**_

"Sudah Kuucapkan berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak akan menikah"wajah namja itu masih tenang walau penekanan intonasi begitu ketara terdengar tengah mengingatkan

"_**Orang Itu"**_

"Dia Telah mati bersama dengan Bocah Itu"ada rasa perih yang begitu luas mengaga dalam ulu hati namja berwajah tenang itu yang mengucapkannya. mengucapkan seolah itu hal yang wajar namun liquid bening yang turun dari mata teduhnya yang benar-benar membenarkan bahwa ia tengah berbohong,namja itu menangisi semua kata-katanya dalam diam

"_**Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau jadi begitu tega "**_

"Kau harus mengerti Hyung"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyu cuaca akan men- Dingin cepat pilih Kedai yang kau inginkan"

Kyuhyun berdecak keras,Makan dan Minum Di sebuah Kedai Pinggiran Bukanlah salah Vict yang mengusulkan Sungmin memilih Tempat namun Yeoja Itu malah merengut seperti Kyuhyun karena kesederhanaan Sungmin,Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pilihan di antara kedai-kedai yang berjajar di Hadapan mereka namun Melihat Vict yang merengut Kyuhyun dengan cepat menepis kasar tangan Sungmin hingga sang empu terkejut

"Ck!Lebih baik kita pergi Ke Restoran Victoria Juga tidak setuju dengan semua Ini,Kajja Vict"Ucap Kyuhyun memandang Victoria yang berubah tersenyum lebar padanya,Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan terluka namun namja tampan itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin

Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin diekori Oleh Victoria dalam diam ,Sungmin tersenyum pahit. Sebelumnya ia sempat terbesit rasa bahagia ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya keluar sedikit kecewa setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun keluar Rumah demi Vict namun mengapa yang ini Sugmin begitu merasa kecewa penuh pada Kyuhyun,Sungmin masih melihat Punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya namja itu berjongkok

terpaksa menurun Kan Ryeowook hingga bocah imut itu berdiri di tempat

"Tuhan Kyu jahat Hukum dia agar menyesal melakukan hal jahat padaku"Sungmin bergumam pedih namun namja kelinci itu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di pinggir jalan,namja itu bahkan tidak menyadari namja berpakaian Serba Hitam berjalan mendekatinya

Glek

namun namja berpakaian hitam itu membuat Kesalahan saat dalam kegiatan akan mengambil Tas baby Milik Sungmin ketika Sungmin hendak kembali berdiri

"YAK!PENCURI!"namja serba hitam dan memakai Tudung itu tergagap sedetik sebelum berlari kencang meninggalkan Sungmin dengan membawa tas bayi Milik Ryeowook,hanya tas bayi kenapa Sungmin Berteriak

"Akh disitu ada dompetku"Teriak Sungmin berlari menggendong Ryeowook,Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti malah tertawa keras memandang wajah Lucu Sungmin ketika panik

Sungmin melebar ketika namja pencuri Itu hampir akan berlari tepat Lurus dengan langkah Kyuhyun dan Vict yang jauh di depannya

"KYUHYUN!PENCURI!"

Pekik Sungmin namun saat Kyuhyun dan Vict menoleh namja berpakaian hitam itu telah melewati Mereka berdua,Sungmin menepuk jidat dengan sebelah tangan saat berlari tetapi Kyuhyun adalah namja yang tanggap namja tampan itu kembali menoleh ke depan membuat namja tampan itu mngerti dan dengan langkah panjangnya mendahului Sungmin untuk mengejar namja yang membawa tas tanggung berwarna Pink Itu

"HEI TUNGGU !"Kyuhyun berteriak mengejar saat jarak nya dengan sang pencuri telah begitu dekat ,namun sang pencuri telah sampai Ditengah jalan raya dan berhasil menyebrang Kyuhyun terlalu terbawa Emosi

"CHO KYUHYUN!"Pekikan keras itu sanggup membuat Kyuhyun tersadar saat terdengar decitan keras Mobil dan hawa lebih hangat menelingkupinya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Macet"Ucap namja berwajah tenang itu singkat

"_**Ada apa Kibum-ah,kenapa jalanan Seoul macet?"**_

"Entahlah Dua mobil di Depanku tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendadak"

"_**Keluarlah dari Mobil,Mungkin ada kecelakaan kau bisa membantu"**_

"ck Aku Bukan Dokter serbaguna Hyung"Kibum seolah menolak namun tak urung tangannya membuka pintu mobil untuk melihat apa yang terjadi ketika mendapati semua pengendara keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing

"S-Sungmin"Kibum bergenyit bingung mendengar sebuah panggilan terbata langkahnya mulai maju hingga memasuki Kerumunan dan mendapati dua namja yang tergeletak di Trotar ,namun mata nya berubah melebar ketika melihat seorang yang ia kenal

'_**Cho Kyuhyun'**_

Namun Kibum bermaksud Untuk diam dan tetap memandang Kyuhyun dengan namja Mungil yang melemas di dekapannya

"Kyu~Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pabbo seharusnya aku yang betanya padamu!kenapa kau malah melindungiku?"Kibum terkaget melihat Kyuhyun berkata lembut dan beralih mencium kening namja yang berada di pelukannya

Kibum yang tidak percaya memandang intens Tubuh mungil yang berada di dekapan Kyuhyun,Sepatu Kets celana panjang dan model celana membuat Kibum yakin bahwa dia seorang namja,hanya saja dia namja berparas cantik, melihat Kyuhyun yang mendekap dengan possesif Tubuh Namja itu seolah melihatnya tengah di dekap Oleh Cho tersenyum pahit,Ternyata berjumpa Dengan Cho Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Moodnya menjadi Buruk

"Kyuhyun Oppa kakinya berdarah"Kibum yang medengarnya langsung beralih memandang Tubuh namja di dekapan Kyuhyun dan benar celana bagian satu kaki telah robek bahkan terlihat jelas bekas luka yang mengaga Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja

"ani ini bukan apa-apa Vict"

"Dasar "Kibum mendengar Kyuhyun menimpali

"Nak lain kali hati-hati jika menyebrang,Sepertinya kaki kiri Teman Wanitamu terluka lihat darahnya tidak mau berhenti mengalir"

Kibum melirik seorang ahjumma yang ia ketahui sebagai pengemudi mobil terdepan,Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan mendengus dalam hati mendengar semua orang di kerumunan mengira bahwa Sungmin adalah Yeoja, Detik kemudian kerumunan mulai Bubar dan para pengemudi mulai kembali menuju Mobil masing –masing termasuk Kibum yang memang tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan keluarga Cho

"Umma"Setelah Kibum benar-benar berbalik seorang Bocah lucu yang berdiri tertutupi Oleh Tubuh Vict Mulai membuka suara Seolah tangisannya akan pecah ketika melihat Sungmin menunjukkan ekspresi sedih padanya,detik kemudian Ryeowook benar-benar menangis berlari dengan langkah mungilnya untuk memeluk Tubuh Sungmin,Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah menunduk dan menggendong Tubuh Sungmin yang melemas ala Bridal Style setelah menempatkan Ryeowook di dekapan Sungmin

"Oppa kau meinggalkanku"Vict yang merasa tidak di pedulikan merengek di belakang Kyuhyun

"Hentikan itu atau Hubungan Kita Putus"Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ancaman,Vict dan Sungmin mendelik bersamaan bahkan Sungmin merasa rasa sakit kakinya hilang seketika

"OPPA!KAU GILA,APA ISTIMEWANYA STALKER MU ITU HINGGA KAU BERBICARA KASAR PADAKU"Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menghentikan langkahnya dan meralih memandang Vict, Sungmin hanya terdiam dalam gendongan Kyuhyun

"Tadinya aku ingin memutuskan Hubungan ini dengan cara baik-baik"Ucap Kyuhyun tenang kemudian memandang Sungmin

"Apa maksud Oppa?"

"Sungminnie Tolong ambilkan sesuatu di saku dada sebelah kanan"perintah Kyuhyun di turuti namja cantik itu,tangan Sungmin yang bebas mulai meraba saku Yang di minta hingga jemari Mungil Itu menemukan enam Buah lembar Foto,Mata Foxy itu terbelalak melihat tiap lembar Foto ber object Yeoja yang ia kenali sebagai Victoria tengah melakukan hal mesra seperti berciuman maupun bercumbu dengan beberapa pria berbeda termasuk salah satu Foto yang menampilkan Vict tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang Namja ber latar taman Bermain Lotte World dengan busana yang sama ketika namja cantik Itu menjumpai Victoria dan Kyuhyun kawasan taman bermain beberapa hari yang lalu

"Kau tahu aku bukan namja bodoh seperti para namja brengsek itu"Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membuang lembaran-lembaran Foto itu hingga tercecer di jalan,Vict langsung pucat pasi ketara sekali bahwa yeoja itu tidak dapat mengelak Kyuhyun tidak peduli tentang itu,namja tampan dengan semua kelebihan yang hampir mendekati sempurna itu melangkah lebih cepat menuju Mobil sport Hitamnya yang terparkir di Pinggir jalan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"Kyuhyun berbicara setelah meletakkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook di Kursi penumpang ,Kyuhyun masih saja menggendong Sugmin sampai menuju Mobil walau luka namja cantik itu telah di tangani Oleh para Perawat di Rumah sakit

"Ani"Sungmin merona ketika Kyuhyun masih saja memandangiya demi mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin jadi memeluk Ryeowook

"Kau sayang sekali pada anak kita Min"

"A-Apa?Anak Kita?"Sungmin tergagap sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi berubah Pikiran mengikuti kemauannya,Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kursi kemudi Mobil Kyuhyun masih belum berjalan mereka masih berada di lapangan parkir Rumah Sakit

"Aku serius dengan semua ini"Sungmin mendengus kali ini namja cantik itu tidak ingin lagi tertipu untuk yang kesekian kalinya,Sungmin mengerucut Imut menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah ,namun mata indah nan Lucu itu sanggup membuat semua tujuan Sungmin menjadi gagal Total

"Jangan karena alasan Vict berselingkuh dan hutang balas Budi karena kecelakaan sebelumnya kau jadi seenaknya saja bilang begitu,AKH Minnie sakit hati!"Sungmin mencak-mencak di hadapan Kyuhyun,namja berkulit pucat di hadapan Sungmin tersenyum miring

"Jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat meyakinkan bahwa aku telah jatuh Cinta pada Sahabatku Sendiri?"

"Kyu Bohong"mata bulat Sungmin berkaca-kaca

"Aku Serius"

"ARRASO ARRASO kalau kau mencintaiku aku ingin kau menyatakan kepada semua orang dan selalu melakukan hal yang Romantis padaku "

CHU~

Keinginan Sungmin Di sambut kecupan ringan Di Bibir Oleh Kyuhyun ,Ryeowook hanya mengerjap melihatnya dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka melakukan hal mesum di depan seorang balita yang masih sangat polos

"Kita akan memulai semuanya dari sekarang Sungminnie"

"Nghhh"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TBC

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Soal Tebakan siapa Orang tua Ryeowook ,saya juga sempat kaget hehe#plak

Yah di lihat dulu ne ^^

_**BIG Thanks to:**_

evilbunny/ Ria/ sissy/ Sany migiukharin/ mhinniemin/ kyuminsaranghae/ sary nayolla/ YunJaeKyuMin4eve/ minoru/ ryeohyun/ winecouple/ Hyukies/ Guest/ Guest/hyunkikyuminalwas4ever/ammyikmubmik/pumpkins parkyumin/ryeo ryeo ryeong/MalaJaeWook/sitapumpkinelf/riii-ka/danacteb h/Zen Liu/ChanMoody/reaRelf/chikakyumin/wyda joyer/Zebri JOY

_**Gomawo Chingudeul (((T^T)9 saya senang atas Repyu kalian mampu memberi semangat saya untuk bangun setelah tenggelam dalam tugas-tugas Kuliah*alay mode on,kalian yang terbaik *beri Kissu , **_

_**Nah Tentang kabar Adanya Plangiator itu ,memang sudah saya ketahui sejak 3 minggu yang lalu**_

_***Saya tidak tahu apakah saya mempunyai wewenang untuk berbicara seperti ini**_

_**Saya juga merasa oknum itu memang sudah sangat keterlaluan merampas yang bukan Miliknya ,Merasa sangat terganggu Bahkan Sebal sendiri ketika FF Kyumin dari beberapa Author Kesayangan saya harus ikut di Plagiat (Semua author KMS adalah Kesayangan Saya#plak***_Saya Serius -.-v_**)paling merasa Sedih saat FF Kyumin yang di ganti main cast lain*ampun dah **_

_**KMS /JOYERS ADALAH KELUARGA memang berhak marah untuk membela satu sama lain,Saya salut akan hal itu((^3^)/Namun alangkah lebih baik jika Didiamkan saja...**_

_**dari sono nya mereka udah Jahat Chingudeul* T^T tidak usah di beri apapun**_

_**Ramaikan Semua FF Kyumin Milik author yang asli ,kenali nama-nama asing yang bukan bagian dari Keluarga Kita,oke? *ngacungin Jempol tinggi-tinggi**_

_**Kalau saya sih cukup ingin chingudeul tidak pergi , 'Review ' adalah kata setia yang membuat semua author tetap bertahan ^^#digebukin**_

_***Mian saya jadi banyak bicara hehehe **_

_**See You~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ff Kyumin/My Son/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: Keduanya akan memulai namun masalah yang lebih besar bersiap untuk menghancurkan semua/yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae** NO PLAGIAT! **

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMPKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PL AK,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME**NO PLAGIAT!**

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

CHU~

Keinginan Sungmin Di sambut kecupan ringan Di Bibir Oleh Kyuhyun ,Ryeowook hanya mengerjap melihatnya dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka melakukan hal mesum di depan seorang balita yang masih sangat polos

"Kita akan memulai semuanya dari sekarang Sungminnie"

"Nghhh"

.

.

.

"Belikan aku ice cream"

Kyuhyun bergenyit bukankah ini hari yang dingin kenapa namja cantik di hadapannya meminta hal yang aneh

"kau serius"

Sungmin yang telah beralih memegang Botol susu Ryeowook pun mendelik garang terhadap Kyuhyun,membuat namja berkulit pucat itu balas terbelalak kaget,Bibir Sungmin mengucut Imut

"Tebus semua kesalahanmu dengan menuruti semua kemauanku!"Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan jemari Ryeowook dan menggoyang-goyangkan seperti tengah menggunakan mantra Sihir

"Ke-Kesalahan!"

"Katanya mau baikan denganku"

"Te-tentu saja "

"Nah jadi tahu kan siapa yang bersalah selama ini?"Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan nafas mendengarnya,Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan Senyum kemenangan

"Ok aku yang salah"Sungmin terbahak entah kenapa Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi merasa semakin tertindas di sini

Kruuuuk

Hening

"Kyu~Aku lapar ayo makan kita kembali ke kedai"Sungmin merajuk menarik-narik syal biru Kyuhyun Hingga sang empu tercekik

"MING!"Kyuhyun membentak namja cantik di hadapannya namun Sungmin segera mengintrupsi dengan menggunakan telunjuk mungilnya yang bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan kekiri

"Aniya aniya melawan berarti tidak ada kata maaf "

"Ok"jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tenangnya

"setuju ,kita ke kedai makanan setelah kau membelikan ice Cream dan ice cream itu Kyu memakannya!"

"Yang benar saja ini hari yang dingin ming"jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dan tatapan Horor pada namja kelinci di hadapannya,namja yang jelas-jelas tengah berusaha untuk mengerjainya

"aku tidak butuh kata penolakan,hehe Gomawo Kyu~"

Chup

"Cheonma chagiya"Kyuhyun menyeringai Mesum setelah berhasil mencuri kecupan bibir dari Sungmin

"Ish!jaga bicaramu Kyu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita menginap di sini?"Kyuhyun baru bertanya setelah mereka bertiga telah berada di depan pintu apartement Sungmin,Sungmin berbalik memandang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sama-sama memandangnya

"Kita akan jelaskan semuanya pada Umma apa kau akan menarik kata-katamu untuk bersedia merawat Ryeowook dengan sepenuh hati?"Sungmin seolah menampakkan ekspresi mengejek sehingga Kyu maju satu langkah mendorong Tubuh Sungmin hingga terhimpit Dirinya Ryeowook dan yang paling belakang adalah tersenyum datar

"Tentu saja Tidak,karena aku merasa kali ini kau harus ku pedulikan"ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun tersisip nada menggoda,Sungmin meregut mendengar penuturan yang jelas-jelas sangat ringan dan tidak mengena di hatinya,apakah Kyu masih mencoba untuk mencintainya meski Cumbuan apapun telah ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun?,ck benar-benar miris jika itu benar-benar terjadi

Kembali Sungmin menampakkan ekspresi sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi semua sesak yang kini melanda Hatinya

Cklek

"Umma aku pulang"Sungmin memasuki apartementnya dengan Riang Kyuhyun mengekori dalam diam bersama Ryeowook,Sungmin memasuki Ruang tamu terlebih dahulu namun tiba-tiba kembali sungmin memutar Tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun hingga langkah namja tampan Itu terhenti

"Ada apa?"Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja memucat setelah memasuki Ruang tamu

"Kyu Jungmo dan Appanya ada di sini"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hei namja vampire Sungmin dan aku akan bertunangan Besok"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbelalak mendengarnya,Jungmo kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan sorot jauh lebih menantang dari sekedar ajakan saling Bunuh,Leeteuk dan Kangin masih terduduk di atas karpet rumah Sungmin

"Mwoya!k-kenapa secepat itu!"Sungmin terbata memandang Leeteuk ,namun sang Umma hanya menggeleng lemas seolah membenarkan bahwa semua kata-kata Jungmo adalah Mutlak,Kyuhyun masih saja beradu pandang saling menatap nyalang dengan Jungmo

"Ck kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan semua hal tentang Sungmin"Kyuhyun mulai membuka Suara tersenyum penuh amarah pada siapa saja yang berhasil menekan Sungmin

"Sungminnie"Leeteuk mencoba berdiri dan menggapai Sungmin namun ia tak kuasa melihat raut muka Sungmin yang berubah sendu memandang Kyuhyun,namja cantik itu juga beralih memandang Ryeowook

"Kyuhyun apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku?"Sungmin berkata tegas kepada Kyuhyun,Jungmo leeteuk Kangin dan kedua bodyguard di sana tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin

"Walau aku selalu berkata kasar padamu ketahuilah bahwa kau yang benar-benar Ku Pilih,aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi Umma dari Ryeowook"

Entah kejujuran malah Muncul pada diri Kyuhyun walau selama ini raut Angkuh Dan kemunafikan selalu menutupi Semuanya,ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini bukan Suatu hal yang egois Sungmin menginginkannya begitu juga dirinya,bukan hanya sekedar ingin namun Juga kebutuhan nya akan Sungmin yang entah telah menjadi candu ,Kyuhyun merasa telah memilah semua manusia yang ada dengan Vict yeoja dan namja lain ,memang bukan hanya ada satu Sungmin di dunia namun Terlalu Sulit untuk mencari yang lain melebihi kepolosan dan ketulusannya,Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu mulai detik Ini

Tangan besar Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin hingga bertautan begitu erat

Sungmin mengerti hingga mata foxy itu memandang Leeteuk lembut

"Umma aku mencintai Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berlari kencang meninggalkan apatement Sungmin ,namun Jugmo yang telah bersiap menangkap pinggang Sungmin Hingga Tautan jari Itu terlepas,Sungmin terkaget Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berdiri di ambang Pintu sedangkan Tubuhnya malah bergerak menjauh

"BRENGSEK"Kyuhyun meletakkan Ryeowook di lantai kemudian Tubuhnya melesat untuk menghajar Jungmo

BRAK

"KYUHYUN!"Sungmin menjerit ketika Tubuh tinggi itu tersungkur dengan keras akibat pukulan kedua Bodyguard Jungmo,namja cantik itu menangis ketika melihat Tubuh Kyuhyun diseret keluar bersama dengan Tubuh Mungil Ryeowook

"Umma~"panggil Ryeowook pada sebelum pintu apartemet namja cantik itu tertutup dari dalam

"ANDWAEEEE KYUHYUN RYEOWOOK-AH"Sungmin menangis berusaha melepaskan Kukungan Jugmo, dengan tenaga mungilnya memukul-mukul Tubuh Jungmo

"Min ini Sudah terlambat,aku telah terlanjur menginginkanmu biarkan aku egois Untuk kali ini"Ucap Jungmo begitu dingin tanpa nada memohon,Sungmin bergetar memandang Jungmo

"Aku akan memberikan beberapa Hak bebas dengan namja itu hanya beberapa hari karena aku yakin bocah itu akan berulah"Leeteuk dan kangin hanya diam mendengar ucapan yang kelewat dewasa itu

".."

"Setelah itu aku akan menentukan hari kapan kita bertunangan"

_**Normal Pov end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kyuhyun pov end**_

"Akh sial"aku menggerang dikarenakan Tubuhku sedikit nyeri di perut dan punggung sepertinya Bodyguard jelek itu tidak main-main menghajarku,aku lelah dalam keadaan masih terlentang di depan apartement Sungmin ini hari yang begitu buruk kenapa aku dan Sungmin harus sama-sama mengalami kecelakaan kecil ?

Kududukkan tubuhku hingga dapat melihat tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu,Aku beralih memandang pintu tersebut dan berharap beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin membuka pintu dan Berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja

"Appa Umma kenapa?"Eh bocah itu bertanya padaku?namun saat kutatap dia juga balas menatapku

"aku akan menjaga ummamu dari Jungmo"ucapku berharap bocah yang sekarang kuanggap menjadi anak sendiri itu mengerti,Ryeowook ternyata mengangguk dan memelukku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Sungmin

"Tidak apa-apa"Ucapku seraya mengusap punggung mungilnya dengan lembut,Ini pilihanku aku akan berusaha merawat ryeowook aku telah memikirkan konsekuensinya jauh hari salah satunya adalah aku tidak akan terpisah dari Sungmin

Tuk

"Appo"Aku dan Ryeowook sedikit terkejut ketika benda keras namun dalan volume yang lebih kecil menatap kepala Jenius milikku dengan keras,seperti sengaja di lemparkan

"Kalian kenapa?adik kecil itu menangis dan wajah Hyung seperti habis Dipukuli"Seorang Bocah bermata sipit tiba-tiba saja muncul dan telah dalam posisi berjongkok di samping Ryeowook,kehadiran yang benar-benar tidak diketahui Oleh Ku

"Adik kecil apa kau mau sesuatu?"Ucap Bocah bermata sipit itu seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Mungil Ryeowook tanpa meminta persetujuan dari dariku,semula melihat Ryeowook yang masih berkaca-kaca memandangnya seolah membuat namja bermata sipit itu merasa iba dan mencoba menghibur dengan mengangkat Ryeowook lalu menempatkan dalam pankuan paha Bocahnya namun karena sama-sama Bocah akhirnya Bocah bermata sipit itu terjungkal dari berjongkok hingga menjatuhkan pantatnya pada lantai Lorong untuk mendudukkan Ryeowook di pangkuannya,Aku yang masih melihat dan menelitipun hampir menyemburkan ludah karena tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah sok pahlawan dari seorang bocah

"Appa hiks"Sepertinya Ryeowook memang sedikit mempunyai sifat tidak nyaman dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya ,Terbukti saat ini Ryeowook tengah berusaha berdiri untuk mendekati Ku

"Kau tetangga Sungmin?"Bocah bermata sipit itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan kembali berdiri setelah membersihkan sisa sisa debu yang menempel di seragam Sekolah dasarnya dengan cara ditepuk dan dikibaskan

"Kim Jong woon Imnida panggil saja Yesung tapi Khusus untuk anak imut di sampingmu boleh memanggilku Yesunggie atau Sunggie atau chagi"Ucap Yesung seraya menunjuk Ryeowook yang hanya mengerjap polos,aku langsung memandang datar namja sipit di hadapan kami,namun tanpa di sangka malah di sambut juga dengan tatapan dingin dari Bocah itu

"Ok anak ini bernama Ryeowook, kau boleh jadi temannya"Ucap Ku mencoba bersabar,aku tahu bahwa Yesung masuk dalam era bocah zaman sekarang Bocah Sipit di hadapanku sedikit membuatku merasa lebih baik namun beberapa menit kemudian Yesung berpamitan padaku saat seorang wanita memanggilnya dengan nada pelan Untuk kembali ke Rumah nya bocah bermata sipit itu Terlihat begitu berat hati meninggalkan Ryeowook yang baru saja menjadi temannya

Aku juga tidak boleh membuang waktu dan membiarkan Jungmo berada terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin

Cklek

Namun Sebelum benar-benar akan memegang kenop ,pintu telah terbuka dan mendapati Sosok Sungmin berdiri dengan wajah sembab di hadapanku

Grep

"Katakan padaku apa benar kau akan bertunangan?"kukatakan sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak akan berpisah dari Sungmin ,Sungmin menengadah memandangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kyu Jauhi aku"

"A-apa ?"

_**Kyuhyun pov end**_

_**Normal pov**_

"Kyu Jauhi aku"air mata Sungmin telah jatuh bebas di pipi Mulusnya,Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tak percaya,namja cantik ini selalu bertahan berada di dekatnya tapi kenapa hanya kerena Jungmo... Kyuhyun sakit hati mendengarnya

"A-apa ?"ucap Kyuhyun mencekam lengan Sungmin,namja cantik di depannya telah berdusta Kyuhyun tahu itu

"Hiks Kyu~"Sungmin terisak tangan mungilnya memeluk Tubuh Tinggi Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun,namun namja berkulit pucat itu tak sanggup berkata

"Kau kenapa melakukan ini padaku,bukannya aku telah memintamu untuk selalu berada di sisiku"

"Kyu Hiks.. aku akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan Jungmo Kyu"

"kau Bohong katakan bahwa semua itu lelucon,Dimana Si Brengsek Jungmo Itu!?"Kyuhyun merasa sesak kenapa dengan Sungmin?oh adakah orang yang berkenan untuk membantunya bangun dari mimpi menyakitkan ini

"Kyu hentikan !Kita berpisah Hiks Jungmo dan aku akan merawat Ryeowook dan...

"BUKAN BEGITU KAU TIDAK MENGERTI MING!"Sungmin memejamkan mata erat

"Kau hanya butuh aku untuk menjaga Ryeowook kan?Jujur saja Kyu Hiks... walau aku mencintaimu aku akan menikah"

"Jangan!"

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya!"Kyuhyun bingung sekarang,memang tujuan utama namja tampan itu adalah membutuhkan Sungmin untuk merawat Ryeowook tapi bukan dengan Jungmo ,hanya Dirinya dan Sungmin saja,oh Tuhan apakah ini yang disebut rasa tidak ingin kehilangan hal di dalam kehidupan

Kyuhyun terkejut

'rasa tidak ingin kehilangan suatu Hal di dalam kehidupan?'

Kyuhyun beralih memandang Sungmin sama balas memandangnya

Grep

Tangan kuat itu memeluk Sungmin begitu erat sedangkan jemari kanan Sungmin telah menyusup pada Tengkuk di leher jenjang Kyuhyun ,Keduanya menyelami gelapnya orbs mata masing masing Hingga Kyuhyun menemukan jawaban sesungguhnya mengapa Sungmin adalah hal yang tidak boleh Hilang dari Hidupnya,apakah ini rasa itu?Rasa mencintai Seorang Sungmin

"Ming jangan tinggalkan aku ,Saranghae Jeongmal Saranghae "Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

Bukan Dusta Kyuhyun berani bersumpah akan kata-katanya,namun inilah yang ia rasakan sekarang rasa Penuh kejujuran pada Sungmin di tengah Ambang Keputusan Yang entah Kyuhyun dapat menghadapi ini atau tidak,Dia harus ikut mengambil jalan atau pertunangan dan pernikahan itu akan memisahkannya dari Sungmin,namja cantik yang selalu menemaninya selama ini

"Menikahlah Denganku aku akan bicara pada Umma dan Appaku"Kyuhyun kemudian menutup penuh bibir mungil Sungmin denga bibir tebalnya tanpa menyadari Jungmo telah melihat dan mendengar Semuanya dari balik Pintu Apatemet Sungmin, Rasa baru milik Kyuhyun yang di sebut 'Cinta untuk Sungmin 'akan benar-benar teruji Mulai Detik Ini begitu juga dengan Jungmo

'_**Maaf, tapi rasa Cinta barumu itu akan cepat kandas Di Tengah jalan Cho Kyuhyun '**_

Ucap Jungmo dalam hati seraya kembali berjalan menjauhi pintu bibir namja jangkung itu bahkan melengkung keatas hingga Suara beratnya menggema

"Han"

"Dul"

"Set"

BRAK

Setelah menghitung secara tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya Pun Terbuka kasar dikarenakan Sugmin yang memasuki apartement dengan Menggendong Ryeowook kemudian kembali pula Sugmin menutupnya dengan kasar

"LEE SUNGMIN!"Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang samar berteriak serta menggedor paksa Pintu yang telah ditutup,Jungmo berbalik melihat Sungmin yang telah merosot dengan memeluk Ryeowook seraya Terisak,namja jangkung itu kembali tersenyum saat merasa Sungmin benar-benar menyerah padanya dan memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun

'_**Tentu saja karena mulai saat ini Lee Sungmin adalah Milikku'**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

.

Sedikit ne?

_**Semakin gaje semakin aneh semakin gak layak lanjut T,T**_

_**Iya Chingudeul saya masih tidak yakin dengan jalan cerita di Chap 6,Terlalu tidak mendapatkan feel T,T,saya masih ingin beri pelajaran Kyu jadi mungkin beberapa chap saya usahakan Kyu dapat yang setara sama penderitaannya Ming *Smirk#di gampar**_

_**Big Thanks To:**_

sary nayolla / Ria/ / YunJaeKyuMin4eve/ ajid kyumin / Hyukies/ sissy /winecouple/danactebh/

ryeo ryeo ryeong /ammyikmubmik /chikakyumin/pumpkinsparkyumin/Zen Liu/sibum's child/sitapumpkinelf/reaRelf/ChanMoody /Chella-KMS/minnie kyumin

_**gomawo chingudeul*muach muach ((^3^)/ & (ToT)ada yang mau baca saja udah senang apalagi di repyu **_

_**Ini boleh naik rating gak?emang boleh,saya gak begitu tahu soal itu hehehe**_

_**Kalau boleh, yah diliat dulu jika sebagai penunjang saya tidak akan segan segan naikin Rating hehehe*di rajam ama readers**_

_**Nah ini masih berat dalam Ming ama Kyu jadi Sibumnya di tahan Dulu*penjarain Sibum*digetok**_

_**Repyu?**_

_**Gomawoooooooo**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ff Kyumin/My Son/yaoi**

**(Rated T:tin tin!#plak) menuju M mecum**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: Keduanya akan memulai namun masalah yang lebih besar bersiap untuk menghancurkan semua/yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae** NO PLAGIAT! **

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: T(Teen)

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYERS,SPARKYU,PUMPKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#P LAK,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME**NO PLAGIAT!**

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

"Aw..appo~"Sungmin mendesis ketika secara tidak sengaja kaki kirinya yang tengah di perban bergesekan dengan pintu kamarnya,Leeteuk yang tengah menyuapi Ryeowook pun menoleh dari ara meja makan

"Aigo Sungmin-nah Umma baru tahu bahwa kaki mu terluka,kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin yang telah terjatuh di lantai sambil memegangi perban yang sedikit ternoda warna milik darahnya,Sungmin menoleh lemah pada Leeteuk keduanya tiba-tiba menunduk bukan masalah kaki Sungmin yang terluka melainkan masalah yang lain ,masalah yang terlalu Rumit yang baru saja terjadi semalam,hati namja cantik itu menghangat kala tangan putih leeteuk mengusap lembut pipinya

"Mianhae Umma Kyuhyun dan Jungmo Hyung...

"Sempat terjadi keributan lagi semalam setelah kau tertidur di kamar"Leeteuk yang memotong ucapan Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan ,Sungmin terbelalak mendengarnya memang setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan memasuki apartement namja manis itu langsung tak sadarkan diri Hingga membuat Leeteuk khawatir,Setelah Jungmo memindahkan tubuh Sungmin untuk di tidurkan di kamar namja cantik itu,Jungmo langsung Berpamitan Pulang namun ternyata Kyuhyun masih menunggu di depan apartement Sungmin dan kembali terjadi pertengkaran sebelum keduanya sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu Sungmin malam tadi

"Aku...entah mengapa mirip seperti pemberontak semalam"Sungmin menatap Leeteuk yang sekarang mencoba untuk mengangkat Tubuh Mungilnya agar dapat berdiri,Leeteuk yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng tidak setuju,mereka berdua berjalan hingga Sungmin dududk di Kursi makan berposisi di samping Ryeowook yang tersenyum padanya

"Kau anak yang penurut Min dan untuk hari ini kau di larang untuk pergi sekolah dan bekerja"

"..."Sungmin menunduk ada yang masih sangat mengganjal di hatinya yaitu pernyataan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun semalam,sang umma pasti mendengarkannya dengan jelas namja kelinci itu kemudian memandang Leeteuk yang kini mulai sibuk menyuapi Ryeowook yang ternyata tidak menunjukkan sikap Rewel

"Aku menemukan anak itu di depan Rumah Kyuhyun"Leeteuk terhenti

"Jadi ini bukan saudara Kyuhyun?"Sungmin menggeleng,tangan namja bergigi kelinci itu terulur untuk menggapai Tubuh Ryeowook hingga memindahkan di pangkuannya

"Sekarang dia juga bagian dari keluarga Kita"Leeteuk tersenyum dengan lembut mencium sayang kening sang anak,Sungmin tersenyum seperti saling menimpali bibir mungil Sungmin juga mencium kening Ryeowook membuat sang empu tertawa

"Umma sengaja menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama"ucap Leeteuk kemudian,Sungmin hendak menimpali namun terintrupsi oleh Suara Bel Rumah yang berdering nyaring,Sungmin segera berdiri mendahului Leeteuk yang mengambil alih Ryeowook dengan langkah sedikit tertatih menuju pintu Depan Apartementnya

Cklek

"Annyeong~"ucapan Kompak dari suara berbeda Oktaf-pun mengalun Sungmin yang melihat dan mendengar nya pun mengerjap

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat Badmood Kyu"

Namja yang baru terkena telitikpun hanya mencebik tak terima ,jika di izinkan ingin sekali bangku yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini ia layangkan pada muka masing-masing teman sekelas yang tengah memandangnya saat ini,itu jika diizinkan walaupun pada kenyataannya Sang Raja pun harus memenuhi attitude yang biasa ia jalani di dalam Masyarakat sekolah yang telah memujanya dalam satu tahun ini,Kyuhyun mengurut pelipisnya seraya menyorot malas dengan mata tajamnya,gerakan Reflek yang justru yang membuat para teman yang berada di sekitarnya berdecak idola yang akan tetap bersinar walau di tengah atmosfer situasi apapun

"Kita Tahu Bahwa Victoria Sunbae baru saja kau putuskan kami sih biasa-biasa saja...namun melihat tingkahmu yang seperti ini kami malah menjadi begitu Bingung"

Seorang Yeoja lain yang tengah duduk di samping Kyuhyun pun mulai meminta Sang Raja untuk Menggosip,Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun ogah Untuk melayaninya,mereka yang mengerti hanya kembali melanjutkan tanpa meminta Kyuhyun untuk bergabung

"Cih Yeoja itu juga kegenitan. Dia kan Sunbae Kenapa memanggil Kyu dengan sebutan Oppa"

perlu Ditegaskan bahwa Vict bukan yeojachingu Kyuhyun lagi,jadi dengan seenak jidatnya para teman Kyuhyun dengan berani mencela dengan Presepsi bahwa Sang raja Telah membuang selir yang tidak mungkin akan terpungut kembali

"Foto-Foto itu benar adanya dan ini semua keinginan para teman Sekelas untuk melindungi Sang raja dari Calon pendamping yang sebenarnya bermuka Nenek sihir yang **Dipelur **Dengan Make Up,Victoria Sunbae... Citra-mu sebentar lagi akan benar-benar HANCUR"Kyuhyun tidak pernah memintanya namun semua kembali tertawa akibat banyolan dari beberapa Murid namja yang tengah Mengotak-atik Fokus Kamera miliknya,Namun Sang Raja yang sebenarnya di puja Tak lebih Dari Sebuah Manekin Sejak pagi ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai Kelasnya,Mata Hitam kelam itu tetuju pada Bangku Pojok Paling belakang Kelas yang Kosong Pemilik yang sampai setahun ini hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan Bak seorang Prajurit penjaga Gerbang yang selalu menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik Tubuh Jendral,Penasehat Kerajaan, para Dayang,atau yang lainnya

_**Cho Kyuhyun Couldn't stop thinking about Lee Sungmin,Right?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tidak sekolah kan Min?"namja jangkung,Jungmo dengan seragam lengkap sekolahnya tiba-tiba saja nangkring di depan Sungmin dan ditemani oleh Bocah namja bermata Sipit yang sama menggunakan Seragam Khas murid sekolah dasar yang telah nyengir innocent pada namja cantik itu,Sungmin tentu tahu siapa dua makhluk tampan di hadapannya yah Go Jungmo dan Kim Jongwoon Duo Sepupu yang kini terlihat makin Kompak,walau sebenarnnya Jungmo yang Sok Kekanak-kanakan Di sini,keduanya masih berdiri di ambang Pintu mencoba bersabar Untuk menunggu Reaksi Sungmin selanjutnya,namun tanpa di sangka bukan gesture tangan yang mempersilahkan masuk melainkan jemari yang bergerak menunjuk wajah Jungmo Dan Yesung satu persatu

"K-Kalian tidak bersekolah?"dan akhirnya Sungmin malah bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan serupa yang sempat di layangkan Oleh Suara Jungmo,Keduanya terheti dan sejenak saling pandang

"Bolos"Ucap keduanya Kompak,Sungmin mereka bolos?oh jangan bilang dia-lah penyebabnya. lalu apa yang dikatakan Tetangga disamping nya tetangga di sampingnya lagi ataupun sampingnya lagi terus hingga menjalar Sampai Telinga Tuan Kangin jika ketahuan?lalu Sungmin sampai Lupa bagaimana Dengan Leeteuk yang pasti juga akan menyalahkannya dengan Tuduhan Provokasi,Sungmin memandang Jungmo dengan cara menengadah melihat ekspresi sang empu yang masih saja cengar-cengir melihatnya dan seolah melupakan sikap Out Of Character-nya semalam,Sungmin tidak habis pikir tetang semua ini

"Aku menghawatirkan keadaanmu"ucap Jungmo lembut namun saat namja jangkung itu akan mendekat Sungmin telah menahan dadanya,Keduanya pun terdiam mengabaikan Yesung yang sedari tadi Sudah Celingukan berusaha menemukan hal yang di cari di dalamnya dengan cara berjinjit

"Annyeong Sungmin Hyung,aku sedang mencari seseorang"karena jengah Bocah bermata Sipit Itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari Jungmo namun Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Itu bergenyit heran,Bukannya setiap kesini Bocah itu hanya menemani Jungmo?Sungmin yang terheran merendahkan Tubuhnya Hingga sejajar dengan Tinggi Bocah bermata sipit Itu,Sungmin tersenyum ramah pada Yesung

"Bukankah Yesung mencari Minnie Hyung?"Suara Sungmin begitu Lucu dan gelengan cepat ala Bocah dari Yesung Juga terlihat imut ,Jungmo tiba-tiba merasa gemas Tepatnya gemas pada Sungmin Sedangkan menurut Jungmo Bocah bermata Sipit itu berbahaya karna dapat seenak jidat membuat orang Kesal dengan tingkah tidak sopannya,Seperti yang terjadi setelah Jungmo berpendapat dalam hati Bocah bernama Yesung itupun melagang ke dalam dengan cepat melewati Tubuh Sungmin

"Kenapa dia?"Tanya Jungmo dengan nada terdengar kesal Sungmin menengok ke dalam dan menghendikkan bahu tanda Tidak mengerti dengan Tingkah Yesung

"Nyonya Go Sungmin apa anda memimpikan saya tadi malam?"Jungmo tiba-tiba saja kembali bertingkah dan mengenyit-ngenyit kening Sungmin Hingga sang empu terheran-heran,Sungmin menggeleng jujur Jungmo langsung memegang dadanya dengan gerakan dramatis dan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat

"Ah~Go Sungmin kau membuat hatiku hancur uhuk uhuk"ucap Jungmo seraya terbatuk-batuk ringan,Sungmin mendengus untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan namja cantik Itu menggeser Tubuhnya meminta Jungmo Untuk memasuk dan tentu saja langsung di sambut ulasan Senyum bahagia dari Si narsis Jungmo,Keduanya berjalan dengan Jungmo yang memimpin menuju Ruang tamu

"Chagiya"Samar-samar terdengar suara cempreng langkah Jungmo dan Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat Yesung berlengsehan di lantai Dapur bersama Ryeowook,kedua bocah berbeda umur itu tampak tidak saling Fokus .terliat dari Yesung yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook agar menatapnya sedangkan Sang balita Sibuk Dengan Biskuitnya yang tececer Di lantai,Sungmin bergenyit sebelum mendahului langkah Jungmo dan ikut duduk bersama kedua Bocah Tersebut

"Wookie-ah panggil Chagiya padaku"Semuanya jelas di telinga Sungmin tampaknya kata Chagiya yang barusan ia dengar itu mempunyai embel-embel,lalu kenapa namja sipit di sampingnya malah memerintahkan hal yang aneh pada aegyanya

"Minnie Hyung~kenapa dia tidak mau mendengarkan perintahku?"Apa Yesung Suka Pada Ryeowook?Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi karena jawaban beratnya adalah iya,tapi keduanya baru bertemu tentu saja Ryeowook enggan memperhatikan,Sungmin mengusap Surai Hitam Yesung mencoba menenangkan Mungkin

"Coba sekali lagi"sarannya Konyol,kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang ternyata telah menatapnya terlebih dahulu

"Ryeowook panggil aku chagiya"Dengan polosnya yesung menuruti saran Sungmin,Ryeowook memandang sekilas kemudian tertawa Lucu memandang dua namja di hadapannya

"UMMAAAA"

"U-Umma?"Yesung membeo

"Itu panggilan Ryeowook padaku Yesungie"mendengar penuturan Sungmin Yesung langsung merengut dengan menarik dasi sekolah yang bertengger di kerahnya hingga terlepas dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah,Jungmo yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sungmin langsung saja Terbahak tanpa memikirkan perasaan malu Sepupunya

Leeteuk yang bersiap dengan tas kerjanya pun mendekati Sungmin,Yeoja paruh baya itu berjongkok dan mengecup kening Sungmin,Yesung,dan Ryeowook tanpa Jungmo tentunya

"Min Mianhae Umma akan kerja lembur di rumah sakit sampai pagi ,karena akan ada operasi yang ditangani oleh beberapa Dokter baru penambahan perawat sangat di butuhkan,Umma tidak dapat mengganti karena ini permintaan dari pemilik Rumah sakit"ucap Leeteuk seraya memakai jaketnya Sungmin mengangguk namja cantik itu telah terbiasa ditinggal karena pekerjaan Leeteuk sebagai seorang perawat Rumah Sakit Swasta dan berakhir menginap Di rumah Kyuhyun,tetapi Sekarang Mungkin tidak Bisa lagi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In Hospital**_

Leeteuk terduduk di meja kerjanya bersama Ketiga perawat lain Yeoja itu memilih diam setelah mengerjakan beberapa pengecekan perawatan dan mensterilkan beberapa alat Medis sesekali melihat benda bersinar yang terdiri dari kawat yang terlapisi plastik mengkilap yang meligkar di jari manisnya

_**Flash back On**_

_**.**_

"Apa manisan mangga yang Kubawakan Enak?"namja gagak paruh baya tengah betanya hati-hati dengan gaya yang malu-malu pada Leeteuk,Yeoja cantik walau dalam Kondisi umur yang tidak muda lagi itu tersenyum begitu menawan memandang balik Kangin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang berhadapan dengan Leeteuk,Yeoja cantik itu kembali mengayunkan jarinya untuk memasukkan manisan itu ke dalam mulutnya menggunyahnya dengan perlahan

"Gomawo anda Sudah berbaik hati,membawa makan Tropis di hari yang sedingin Ini "Ucap Leeteuk malu-malu,Sungguh lidah ini tidak pernah berbohong, manisan Milik Kangin adalah yang terenak yang pernah ia makan,Ng atau ada yang lain ya?Leeteuk merona

"Ahehehehe...ini semata-mata untuk..untuk"Kangin tiba-tiba tergagap ketika menyadari Leeteuk memandangnya dengan seksama,Suasana canggung tiba-tiba saja menelingkupi

"Untuk?"Leeteuk kembali mengulang,Kangin semakin gelagapan melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Leeteuk

"M-Mungkin memenuhi Ngidam"Jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan Kangin untuk mengalun namun terjadi -,-

"Aku sedang tidak mengidam Kangin-shii"Seperti Fitnah,Mungkin?Buktinya Leeteuk langsung menatap Dingin Kangin Hingga Pria itu merasa begitu salah ucap,Leeteuk kan Singleparent masah punya bayi lagi?

"Ah~Aku juga ada sesuatu Untukmu"Memutar otak

"Apa?"Kangin tersenyum matanya mengedar ke segala penjuru meja hingga menemukan hal menarik selain makanan yang ia bawa,Penutup makanan yang tediri dari kawat yang begitu mirip cincin karena berwarna kuning bersinar,namja gagah Itu memungutnya menarik jemari kiri Leeteuk setelah meminta izin kepada sang empu dan melingkarkannya ke jari Leeteuk

"I-Ini"

"I-Itu tanda Cinta"

"Ta-tanda Cinta?"

Keduanya mendadak kaku dan serempak merona

**.**

.

_**Flashback Off**_

Lamunan Leeteuk Buyar ketika menyadari ketiga perawat di dekatnya telah berdiri tegap,sontak yeoja itu mengikuti

"Leeteuk Eonnie sebentar lagi Dokter baru itu akan datang ,isunya namja itu masih sangat muda namun pernah mendapat predikat Dokter terbaik di Rumah Sakit De Balen Belanda"Leeteuk mengangguk kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Pintu Ruangan yang terbuka dan bisa di pastikan menampilkan Dokter yang baru saja mereka bicarakan beberapa menit yang lalu

"Kim Kibum Imnida,saya Dokter pindahan dari Rumah sakit De Balen Belanda,Mohon Bantuannya selama saya bertugas di Sini"Dokter namja berkaca mata itu segera membungkukkan badan kepada keempat perawat senior yang berada di Ruangan tersebut,Leeteuk sebagai pemimpin senior maju lebih depan untuk mendekati Dokter tersebut Hingga kedunya brehadapan walau masih tak ada cela untuk saling bertatap

"Lee Leeteuk Imnida,Senang anda mau berkerjasama dengan kami"Dan sesi saling Bungkuk Itu berakhir,Leeteuk dapat melihat paras Muda Sang Dokter dan benar masih Dokter itu masih sangat Muda untuk mempunyai begitu banyak pengalaman serta poin tambahan dari paras yang begitu menawan indah,namun sangat Dingin di berbagai Sisi,melihatnya Leeteuk seperti tersedot oleh waktu

"**AGH jebal Appoyoooo~AGH HIKS HIKS"**

"**Bertanlah! "**

"**Namja ini memiliki rahim dan akan segera melahirkan"**

"**A-Apa?kenapa baru sekarang namja ini mengunjungi Rumah saki!"**

"**Mungkin banyak alasan Suster Leeteuk,Kita akan mengunakan Operasi Caesar "**

"**BAIK"**

"Tunggu"Leeteuk menggenggam lengan Kibum Sebelum namja itu berbalik meninggalkan Rungan,keduanya bertatapan sejenak

"Apakah Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak...Sama sekali Tidak,ini yang pertama"Jawab Dokter muda itu dengan begitu datar dan tersirat nada yang begitu tenang lantara air Es ,Leeteuk mengangguk Kibum menyempatkan Tersenyum kepadanya ketika Dokter Muda itu benar-benar meninggalkan Ruangan dan Diikuti Oleh beberapa Dokter Senior yang menunggu di Koridor

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time**_

Senja hari dengan balutan bulir salju yang kembali Turun dan melapisi tempat pijakan membuat cetak jelas jejak kaki panjang yang memasuki sebuah kawasan apartement Kumuh hingga terhenti di gambaran Tubuh Tinggi yang tengah berdiri tegak wajah putih pucatnya menengadah dan mengunci tepat di sebuah Pintu lantai Dua yang tengah tertutup ,mata hazel tajamnya kembali menyusuri Hingga memndapati Jendela kamar yang ia ketahui Sebagai kamar Sungmin terbuka dengan pasrahnya,namja tampan Itu menyeringai

Langkah panjangnya memotong tepat di bawah jendela kamar yang bertempat Lurus dengan Tempat mengalir air yang berasal dari ujung atap Gedung ,dengan Lincahnya Tubuh Kurus dan Tinggi itu memanjat dengan menggunakan jarak tangan dan kaki yang panjang beserta jemari yang kuat mencekam setiap paku payung yang melekat Di Tembok

Grak

Salah satu kaki nya tergenlincir dari pijakan paku Hingga nyaris terjatuh tentu kedua tangannya sigap menahan berat Tubuhnya,kyuhyun melihat ke arah bawah dan menemukan dirinya telah berada jauh dari tanah

"Sial,Lee Sungmin kau benar-benar membuatku jadi gila"setelah berucap namja tampan itu segera menggapai Bingkai jendela dan dengan cepat menarik Diri hingga meloncat memasuki kamar Sungmin,ini memang kamar Sungmin terbukti dengan dekorasi kamar serba Pink itu sedangkan ia juga pernah memasuki kamar leeteuk saat masih sekolah dasar kamar Umma Sungmin ber-cat polos Putih gading

Kyuhyun tersenyum kamar namja cantik Itu sedang Kosong,Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya di Single Bed Milik Sungmin saat merebah tentu saja namja berkulit pucat itu langsung saja mencium aroma Tubuh Sungmin ,wangi yang kenapa malah begitu memabukkan untuk Kyuhyun

"Sepertinya tidak akan mudah"Ucap Kyuhyun diselingi cebikan ketika menatap Ponsel yang akan ia gunakan untuk memberitahu Sungmin sedangkan namja tampan itu baru menyadari bahwa ponsel namja cantik itu telah dirusak oleh Musuh Besarnya,Go Jungmo

Clek

Namun sepertinya nasib baik masih menerangi hari namja penuh seringai itu,Sungmin lengsung melongo ketika mendapati Kyuhyun memandangnya ketika telah memasuki kamar Pribadinya,Sungmin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya namja itu...Sungmin merindukannya

"Kyu~"Bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun ketika dengan lembut namja bertubuh montok itu menindi Tubuh Tingginya,Kyuhyun tersenyum beralih menatap Sungmin dan mencium bibir bershape M itu dengan gerakan pelan dan menikmati

"Saranghae"kecupan itu kembali di daratkan di bibir dengan kecupan yang menghasilkan irama khas,Sungmin tersenyum memainkan kerah Kyuhyun dan meremasnya ketika bibir tebal itu mengulum telinga Sensitifnya

"Nado Saranghae"jawaban dari Sungmin langsung di sambut dengan Cumbuan leher, selangka ,bahu dan dada namja cantik itu setelah Kyuhyun mengubah Posisi menjadi menindi Sungmin dan terkukung di dalamnya,kedunya larut Hingga tersentak ketika Pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan Sosok

Cklek

"Ju-Jungmo Hyung?"

"Heh"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaje?Typos*selalu mah?

Ini yang tercepat karena saya buat dalam satu hari karena masih liburan *senyum senang*tapi saya tidak yakin tentang Typo(S)

Kalau ada yang tanya Rumah Sakit De Balen itu ada apa gak?

Jawabannya gak ada, soalnya Balen itu nama makanan Belanda namanya _BitterBalen*_

_**Big Thaks To:**_

hapsarikyuku/chikakyumin/petalsclouds always/reaRelf/danactebh/ryeo ryeo ryeong/Andrea brittania fleischer /Zen Liu/Joyer Cloudsomnia/sitapumpkinelf /Chella-KMS/Maximumelf/Guest/min(7X)/ Guest/pumpkinsparkyumin/sary nayolla /Guest/YunJaeKyuMin4eve/Ria/Hyukies/sissy/ChanMood y/winecouple

**Gomawo ne*saya baca berkali-kali saya senang kalau banyak yang ngerepyu**

**,Kritik dan saran Chingudeul saya tampung untuk benahin semuanya .Gomawo nenenene~**

**Saranghaeeeeee~~~**


End file.
